The Beauty and The Beast
by Dyorit
Summary: Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apapun, Jongin si peka yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran, dan Yookyung si ambisius yang tersisihkan. Semuanya tidak akan semudah sebelumnya (ganti summary) JongSoo KaiD.O KaiSoo KaiYoo
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Beauty and The Beast

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family, Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 1)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Do Yookyung (OC), Do's Family (for this chap)

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang menyayanginya. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya autumn seorang

Warning: YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut

Author's Note: cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan gelar/nama, dan melencengnya dari yang seharusnya gue mohon maaf*sungkem* :v

~…~

Keluarga bangsawan Do adalah keluarga terdekat dengan keluarga istana Inggris di banding seluruh keluarga bangsawan Korea. Setiap tahun keluarga istana Inggris selalu mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa, selain sebagai ajang mempererat jalinan persaudaraan antara kaum bangsawan, pesta dansa tersebut juga sebagai ajang mencari jodoh bagi para anak kaum keluarga bangsawan

Keluarga Do sebenarnya memiliki dua orang anak Do Yookyung dan Do Kyungsoo. Dua saudara kembar identik yang hanya terpaut waktu empat menit, mereka berbeda gender, berbeda pemikiran, dan berbeda curahan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Do hanya mempublikasikan Do Yookyung sebagai anak mereka, dengan kata lain kedua orang penting keluarga bangsawan Do itu menganggap Do Yookyung adalah anak tunggal mereka. Melupakan adik dari Yookyung

Do Kyungsoo memiliki dunianya sendiri, ia tidak terlalu lancar berbicara, tidak ekspresif, penurut, dan teman terbaiknya hanya bunga, Judith yang adalah seorang kepala kebun, dan Mario yang merupakan kepala pelayan, juga seorang pemain piano di gereja yang berada di sebelah _mansion _keluarga Dobernama Chelsea

Nama barat Kyungsoo adalah Robinson sedangkan nama Yookyung adalah Emmeline, mereka sedang berada di Inggris dan sebisa mungkin mereka hanya akan memanggil nama asing mereka saat berada di muka umum. Kyungsoo selalu di sembunyikan oleh keluarga Do, tidak memperkenalkannya pada dunia, tidak membawanya kemanapun kedua orang tuanya pergi, tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke jamuan makan penting, dan lain-lain. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu di balik kebaikan Ibunya sebenarnya ia tidak di terima di keluarga Do karena kekurangannya. Setidaknya Judith, Mario dan Chelsea masih menerimanya

"Judith, _rose_" ucap Kyungsoo pada suatu siang saat ia dan Judith menanam beberapa bibit bunga untuk taman belakang _mansion_. Judith dengan senyum lebarnya memberikan sekantung bibit bunga pada Kyungsoo

"Judith, Emmeline cantik" ucap Kyungsoo mengulang ucapan Ibunya tadi saat ia secara tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Yookyung dan melihat Yookyung sedang di sisir rambutnya oleh sang Ibu

"Robin juga cantik. Seperti Cinderella" puji Judith, ia memang benar. Yookyung dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara identik jadi jika Yookyung cantik Kyungsoo juga pasti seperti itu

"_Rose _cantik. Judith juga" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terbata, baginya walaupun Judith sudah memasuki usia kepala empat, tetapi Judith selalu tampak cantik

"Apa Robin mau kue? _Tiramisu_?" tawar Judith. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Tapi setelah aku berikan _Tiramisu_, Robin harus belajar oke?"

"Belajar. Ya" ucap Kyungsoo menyetujui

Menjelang jam pesta dansa seluruh lapisan orang yang tinggal di _mansion _Do di buat gempar. Putri mereka jatuh sakit padahal malam ini adalah malam yang sangat penting, keluarga tidak bisa pergi tanpa Putri kebanggaan mereka

"Sayang, kau benar-benar tidak bisa bangun?" tanya Nyonya Do. Dan wanita berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu semakin gelisah saat melihat gelengan dari sang Putri tercinta

"Dia benar-benar tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Tuan Do setelah Nyonya Do keluar dari kamar Yookyung

"Marry punya sepuluh anak kambing jika tiga anak kambing itu hilang tinggal berapa anak kambing Marry?" samar-sama Tuan dan Nyonya Do mendengar suara. Itu suara Judith dari kamar sebelah, perlahan Tuan dan Nyonya Do mengintip apa yang kepala kebun mereka lakukan di kamar anak mereka yang satunya

"Tujuh?" tanya Kyungsoo, Judith memberikan sebatang _lollipop _sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilan Kyungsoo menghitung

"Suamiku apakah kau berpikiran sama seperti apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tuan Do mengangguk kecil. Tetapi wajahnya terlihat sangat ragu

"Kurasa ini tidak akan berhasil" ucap Tuan Do ragu

"Tidak ada cara lain, hanya untuk malam ini, suamiku" ahirnya dengan helaan nafas panjang Tuan Do mengangguk menyetujui

Keluarga Do sampai di sebuah _ball room _mewah pada pukul delapan malam tepat. Sang Ibu menggandeng seorang gadis bergaun merah tua yang panjangnya hingga ujung kaki dengan tatanan rambut sedemikian rupa, poni depannya yang panjang terlihat sangat kontras dengan mata bulat gadis itu. Tidak ia bukan gadis dia adalah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan disain interior tempat mewah itu. Sang Ibu membalik tubuh putranya agar mengharap ke arahnya. Sedikit merapikan tatanan rambut palsu Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan

"Dengarkan Ibu, jika ada yang bertanya siapa namamu. Bilang namamu Emmeline" sang ibu mewanti-wanti

"Emmeline cantik"

"Ya, Emmeline memang cantik. Jadi jangan lupakan itu mengerti?" ucap ibunya kembali mengulang. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Siapa namamu?"

"Emmeline"

"Anak pintar, jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Jangan terima ajakan untuk berdansa dari orang lain, mengerti?" ucap ibunya kembali. Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh

"Oh, lihatlah Emmeline benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik" puji seorang lelaki paruh baya. Tuan Do tersenyum, senyum yang menyiratkan rasa terima kasih

"Anda terlalu menyanjung" Kyungsoo memandang wajah lelaki paruh baya itu dengan mata besarnya yang berkilat bingung. Lelaki paruh baya itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo

"Tidak biasanya Emmeline memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu" Nyonya Do panik. Ia memutar otaknya agar dapat keluar dari pembicaraan itu

"Oh, Emmeline apakah kau mau makan kue?" tanya Nyonya Do, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu" pamit Nyonya Do lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk ke meja di mana makanan tersedia. Nyonya Do mengambil sepiring kecil _cake _dengan _cream _dan potongan strawberry lalu di berikannya pada Kyungsoo

"Dengerkan Ibu. Ibu mau ke kamar mandi sebentar, jangan kemana-mana. Jangan menerima ajakan orang untuk berdansa mengerti?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk patuh. Dan sang Ibu pun berlalu pergi

Seorang lelaki terlihat memperhatikan Kyungsoo sejak keluarga Do datang, lelaki itu adalah putra dari bangsawan Kim. Kyungsoo memakan kuenya dengan tenang sambil mengayunkan kakinya yang terbalut _high heels_, ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan rangkaian bunga mawar putih dan edelweiss yang di tata sedemikian rupa dalam sebuah vas bunga krital panjang. Edelweiss adalah bunga kesukaan Mario, ia ingin membawakan bunga itu untuk Mario sebagai oleh-oleh. Ia menaruh piring yang masih berisi setengah dari kuenya dan lebih memilih menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bunga dalam vas itu

GREPP…

Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti di udara saat seorang lelaki menahannya, Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit coklat khas, kesukaan orang asing. Lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya yang tersimpan di balik tubuhnya, memperlihatkan sebuket bunga mawar biru dan baby's breath yang di rangkai sedemikian rupa. Baby breath adalah bunga kesukaan Kyungsoo. Karena hanya bunga itu yang tidak Judith tanam di rumah, tangannya beralih haluan ia ingin meraih bunga dalam genggaman lelaki itu namun dengan cepat lelaki itu menjauhkan buket bunga itu dari jangkauan tangan Kyungsoo

"Kau harus sudi berdansa denganku, maka bunga ini akan menjadi milikmu, Nona" ujar lelaki itu, tangannya terulur di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan buket bunga itu. Bunga adalah temannya, dan ia menginginkannya. Namun sang Ibu sudah mewanti-wantinya agar tidak menerima ajakan berdansa siapapun

Ibu Kyungsoo sebenarnya takut, ia takut Kyungsoo tidak bisa berdansa. Itu akan membuat _image _Yookyung jelek di depan umum. Satu yang Ibunya tidak ketahui, Kyungsoo bisa menari. Sangat bisa malahan. Mario adalah orang Perancis yang kemudian pindah ke inggris setelah kehilangan istri dan anak-anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, ia sering mengajak Kyungsoo berdansa di aula saat seluruh penghuni tidur. Hanya berbekal _tape _usang dan pencahayaan remang-remang. Juga seteko teh hijau seduhan Judith sebagai pelepas dahaga sebelum kemudian berdansa kembali. Biasanya Mario akan mengajak Kyungsoo berdansa bila ia sedang rindu kepada mendiang istirnya. Mario mengajarkan banyak tari tradisional juga berbagai macam dansa yang biasanya di gunakan keluarga istana. Istrinya dahulu adalah seorang guru menari di akademi putri

"Janji?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang masih mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dengan pasti, dan dengan halus lelaki itu menarik Kyungsoo ke tengah lantai dansa. Sudah ada beberapa pasangan lain yang sepertinya siap untuk berdansa

Lelaki itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo sedangkan tangannya yang lain tersemat manis di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyampirkan sebelah tangannya di pundak lelaki itu. Musik berputar dengan lambat, alunan biola yang di gesek, piano, dan harpa mengalun lembut menyusup di antara celah-celah para insan yang sedang meresapi kebahagiaannya

"Jadi siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya lelaki itu mengawali. Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak, menyelam dalam kelamnya iris sang lelaki

"Emmeline" jawabnya rendah penuh keragu-raguan. Entahlah ia merasa sangat ragu mengatakannya

"Nona Emmeline yang cantik" puji lelaki itu bangga. Mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah kesana kemari

"Emmeline cantik, Kyungsoo buruk rupa" gumamnya kecil, Yookyung selalu mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo buruk rupa, pendek, jelek, dan idiot. Dan biasanya Kyungsoo hanya akan menangis dalam pelukan Judith atau Mario jika Yookyung sudah mengatainya sekarang

"Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin" ucap lelaki tinggi itu sambil menunduk, menatap wajah penuh luka dan keragu-raguan Kyungsoo, "Atau jika kau tidak suka nama asliku, kau bisa memanggilku Kai"

TBC1


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Beauty and The Beast

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family, Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 2)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Do Yookyung (OC), Do's Family, Kim's Family,

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang menyayanginya. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya autumn seorang

Warning: YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut

Author's Note: notenya di bawah aja kalo di atas kadang pada males baca. Gue tao apa yang kalian pikirin :v

~…~

Ibu Kyungsoo kembali beberapa menit kemudian, hanya untuk terperangah kaget saat melihat putra bungsunya berdansa bersama putra tunggal bangsawan Kim

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ibunya memekik tertahan di antara keterkejutannya. Ia tidak pernah mengira jika putra bungsunya dapat berdansa seindah itu. Padahal seingatnya ia dan seluruh keluarga tidak ada yang pernah mau mengajari Kyungsoo berdansa

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada Kyungsoo?" sang suami berbisik kesal. Nyonya Do terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan di depannya begitu juga Tuan Do

"Aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke toilet" Nyonya Do membela diri. Tuan Do terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan jawaban sang istri

"Kau kan tahu kalau anak itu tidak bisa di tinggal begitu saja" ujarnya. Nyonya Do mengangguk sadar, "Bagaimana jika dia mempermalukan kita dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh pada putra tunggal bangsawan Kim?" tambahnya

Nyonya Do mulai panik, kaki berbalut _high heels_nya berjalan cepat hendak menghentikan tarian yang di lakukan kedua pemuda itu. Tetapi, sebelum kakinya sampai pada tujuannya musik telah berhenti terlebih dahulu di ikuti bubarnya para pasangan yang tadinya berdansa di tengah _ball room_

Nyonya Do sontak ikut berhenti, entah kenapa tubuhnya kini menjadi dingin. Kim Jongin bersama putra bungsunya berjalan mendekat, sebuah senyum terpaksa wanita paruh baya itu tampilkan sebagai kamuflase atas rasa gugupnya

"Nyonya Do" panggil Jongin, membuat tubuhnya yang tadi membeku kembali normal. Tetapi, tidak dengan detak jantungnya, jantungnya berpacu di antara rasa cemas akan apa yang hendak di ucapkan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya kini, "Putri anda sungguh mempesona" pujinya

Nyonya Do mencelos dalam ketenangan karena kalimat pujian yang Jongin lontarkan. Kendati bukan putri tercintanya yang di puji, tetapi. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak menjatuhkan martabat keluarga Do

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Anda terlalu berlebihan" Tuan Do menyahut dari balik punggung sang istri, di sertai sebuah senyum bangga. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menariknya agar berdiri di antara kedua orang tuanya, "Mungkin Anda tertarik dengan putri kami?"

Kim Jongin menggaruk tengkunya dengan gerakan malu, rona merah menjalar melalui pipinya hingga seluruh wajah dan telinganya memerah. Tak dapat lelaki itu pungkiri jika memang dia tertarik dengan sosok Kyungsoo—atau mungkin Emmeline—yang menurutnya terlihat polos dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan bahkan dalam satu gerak yang sama

"Sebenarnya, saya memang tertarik dengan putri Anda" ujarnya jujur. Tuan dan Nyonya Do tersentak kaget. Tentu keduanya akan merasa teramat tersanjung jika memang yang menarik perhatian putra tunggal keluarga Kim adalah Yookyung, putri tercinta mereka. Bukan putra bungsu mereka yang bahkan untuk berbicara saja sulit

"Ah, begitu ternyata" Tuan Do mencoba menanggapi dengan tawa sungkan mengiringi. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap ke luar dengan tatapan menginginkan

"Ehem" mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan sebuah dehaman, "Kalau begitu, Tuan dan Nyonya. Bisakah saya membawa putri Anda yang menawan tersebut untuk berkeliling?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Do tidak memilki alasan yang kuat selain 'Kyungsoo bukanlah Emmeline' untuk menolak permintaan seorang Kim Jongin. Jadi dengan anggukan yang terlihat ragu keduanya mengangguk. Jongin yang melihat anggukan ragu yang berasal dari keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda

"Tenang saja, Tuan dan Nyonya. Saya akan melindungi putri anda. Jangan khawatir" Nyonya Do tersenyum canggung sementara Tuan Do memilih diam saat melihat Jongin yang mulai menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo untuk berkeliling

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus, suamiku" ucapan Nyonya Do terdengar pasrah dan lelah. Tuan Do masih diam hingga satu kalimat terucap dari bibirnya:

—"Dia bilang dia tertarik pada putri kita bukan Kyungsoo. Itu tidak masalah, kita akan mengenalkannya pada putri kita tercinta lusa"

Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar dengan riang, tetapi sebelum kakinya sempat menginjak lantai dasar sang Ibu telah berdiri di pertengahan tangga. Ibunya berhenti begitu juga Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo kembali ke atas" titah Ibunya, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak menurutinya. Pemuda itu menggeleng menolak, ia telah berjanji dengan Judith untuk menyiram tanaman hari ini

"Menyiram tanaman" ujarnya. Ibunya dengan langkah tergesa berjalan naik, sementara Kyungsoo mencoba melewati Ibunya untuk menuju lantai dasar. Malang baginya, karena sang Ibu lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membawa tubuh kurusnya kembali ke lantai dua, "Tidak mau" Kyungsoo memberontak

"Jangan membantah!" Ibunya membentak, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Bunga-bunganya bisa kehausan jika ia terlambat menyiram mereka

"Bunga haus" Ibunya berbalik menghadapnya setelah keduanya berada di tangga paling atas. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata tajam penuh penakanan

"Bunga tidak akan haus, jadi sekarang turuti Ibu dan kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kami akan menyambut keluarga bangsawan Kim nanti dan kau tidak boleh terlihat" Kyungsoo masih terus meronta ingin pergi ke taman belakang

"Ibu kau mengganguku!" Yookyung berseru dari kamarnya. Ibunya semakin kesal saat mengetahui jika mereka menganggu putri tercintanya dengan pertengkaran tidak masuk akal ini. Dengan segera sang Ibu menyeret Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya, mendorong Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar hingga jatuh tersungkur lalu mengunci kamar putra bungsunya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berdiri

"Ibu! Bunga! Ibu! Bunga!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam kamar sambil menggedor pintu jati tersebut. Ibunya tidak memperdulikannya, sang ibu lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar Yookyung

Yookyung merengut saat sang Ibu memasuki kamarnya, gadis itu melempar sisir yang tadi di gunakannya ke lantai. Ibunya mentap putri tercintanya maklum

"Ibu, si idiot itu mengangguku tadi pagi dengan memberikanku bunga" Yookyung merajuk, sementara ibunya memungut kembali sisir yang tadi di lempar Yookyung dan meletakkannya ke atas kasur berbalut sprei merah muda mencolok milik Yookyung

"Sayang bukan waktunya untuk merajuk, kau masih harus melakukan perawatan sebelum keluarga Kim datang" Yookyung masih merengut, sang ibu mengalah, "Jadi kau ingin bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin si idiot itu tidak ada di rumah selama jamuan makan" Ibunya menggeleng menolak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dari _mansion_. Jika ada yang melihat Kyungsoo berkeliaran akan sangat berbahaya

"Tidak. Itu tidak bisa sayang, adikmu itu tidak bisa keluar dari _mansion_" Yookyung merajuk, ia membaringkan tubuh kecilnya kembali ke atas kasur, menarik kembali selimut yang tadinya menggantung di ujung kasur untuk membalut tubuhnya. Menghela nafas Ibunya mengalah dan kembali berucap:

"Kalau begitu ibu akan mengurungnya di paviliun"

Yookyung segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian segera memeluk Ibunya erat-erat. Sungguh menyenangkan menjadi seorang tuan putri

Jordan, tukang kebun keluarga Do membimbing Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam paviliun yang tempatnya terpisah dari _mansion_. Putra bungsu keluarga Do itu menurut, memasuki paviliun setelah sebelumnya merajuk pada Jordan untuk mengambilkannya beberapa tangkai bunga Lilac untuk di rangkai dengan beberapa bunga yang sudah tersedia di dalam paviliun

"Kebun" Kyungsoo berucap setelah Jordan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Tuan mudanya. Jordan ahirnya kembali berbalik, menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum iba

"Tidak, Tuan muda tidak bisa pergi ke kebun hari ini" binar mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tadinya berkilat semangat perlahan meredup. Jordan yang mengerti jika Tuan Mudanya bersedih, mengambil setangkai bunga matahari dari vas bunga di sebelahnya kemudian memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang menerimanya dengan sebuah senyum gembira

"Judith" Kyungsoo kembali berucap. Jordan mengintip ke arah taman bunga mawar dari balik jendela yang telah di teralis rapat

"Judith, sedang sibuk. Tetapi pasti wanita itu akan kesini sebentar lagi" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh sembari memutar bunga matahari pemberian Jordan, "Tuan Muda akan sabar menunggu Judith, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kuat

Jordan kembali meneggakan tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai fokus pada dunianya sendiri

Entahlah ini hanya perasaanya saja atau sejak dia datang ke kediaman keluarga Do, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Emmeline yang sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa asing pada gadis yang seharusnya sudah dekat dengannya

Meja makan panjang keluarga Do mulai penuh dengan berbagai sajian makanan yang menggiurkan. Emmelin duduk di sebelahnya, mencoba menepis pemikiran konyolnya ia memberikan sebuket bunga mawar biru yang telah di rangkai bersama beberapa tangkai bunga _baby's breath _seperti pertemuan pertama mereka

"Hatchii" Yookyung bersih saat hidungnya mendekat hendak mencium aroma dari bunga pemberian Jongin. Melihat itu Jongin menjadi terheran sendiri, "Maaf, tapi aku alergi sebuk bunga" ujarnya

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi bingung, alergi? Padahal kemarin saat pertemuan pertama mereka gadis di depannya sungguh senang saat dirinya memberikannya sebuket bunga dan terus menciumnya sambil berkeliling _ball room_

"Kau alergi sebuk bunga?" Jongin bertanya, Yookyung mengangguk yakin. Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Do mulai berkeringat dingin karena melupakan satu fakta jika putri mereka alergi sebuk bunga, "Tapi kemarin kau—"

"Ah, makanan utamanya sudah datang, sebaiknya kita makan dahulu sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut" Tuan Do memotong dengan nada gugup. Beruntung keluarga Kim tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Ia dengan jelas mendengar nada penuh kegugupan kepala keluarga Do tersebut. Dan saat itu dia tahu ada yang salah dengan putri mereka dan seluruh keluarga Do

Karena sudah terlalu larut keluarga Do menawarkan kepada keluarga Kim untuk menginap hingga besok. Tentu saja Tuan Kim sangat menyetujuinya tanpa harus berfikir dua kali, beliau bilang jika hal ini adalah salah satu upaya agar kedua keluarga menjadi semakin dekat sebelum pernikahan

00:08 a.m

Sudah lewat tegah malam tetapi Jongin masih juga belum bisa terlelap, keadaan _mansion _sudah mulai sepi dan gelap, dan ia berpikir untuk berkeliling sebentar agar ia merasa mengantuk dan ahirnya dapat jatuh tertidur dengan baik

Menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, lalu berbelok ke kiri. Aroma tanah yang basah basah di karenakan embun pagi mulai menarik perhatiannya. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintu kayu di hadapannya dan menemukan halaman belakang yang amat luas. Masih gelap memang tetapi ia dapat melihat jika halaman belakang _mansion _di penuhi oleh pohon dan beberapa tanaman bunga

Matanya berputar, berkeliling menatap seluruh penjuru. Dan menemukan sebuah paviliun yang terpisah dari _mansion_. Lampunya hidup dengan terang, ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu tetapi sebuah lagu yang mengalun halus dari paviliun itu mampu membuanya penasaran dengan siapa yang berada di dalamnya

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Jongin sangat tahu lagu apa ini, saat ia masih kecil Ibunya sering menyanyikan lagu ini sebelum ia tidur. Baru sekali selama ia hidup ia merasa mejadi seorang penguntit. Ia mengintip dari jendela depan yang tidak di lapisi tralis besi dan hanya di tutupi oleh selembar gorden tipis

Ada dua siluet yang sedang bergerak lincah mengikuti irama lagu yang mengalun halus, ada satu siluet lagi. Sepertinya seorang wanita, karena dari ketiga siluet itu hanya itu siluet yang terlihat mengenakan rok

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Jongin merasa ada tarikan magis yang membuatnya menjadi sangat terpesona dengan siluet yang masih terus berdansa di iringi lagu klasik tersebut, ada suara ketukan antara lantai dan sepatu bersol tebal. Seakan menjadi musik pengiring bagi kedua siluet yang berdansa dengan halus dan gemulai

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Jongin makin terpesona saat siluet itu bergerak dengan teratur mengikuti alunan lagu, entah kenapa melihat itu ia jadi mengingat saat pertamanya bertemu dengan Emmeline. Memori tentang bagaimana halus dan gembulainya Emmeline saat berdansa terus melekat di otaknya, melupakan hal janggal yang tadi terjadi di dalam jamuan. Jongin mendesah tak rela saat lagu telah berhenti begitu juga siluet yang tadinya berdansa

"Anda sangat hebat saat berdansa, Tuan" terdengar suara berat tengah memuji. Jongin semakin menajamkan telinganya, terdengar suara air yang di tuang ke dalam cangkir, kemudian dentingan antara cangkir poerselen dan sendok alumunium

"Terima kasih" Jongin membatu saat mendengar suara itu, terkesan manis walaupun sedikit terbata. Suara yang berada di dalam paviliun itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok Emmeline, Emmeline-**nya**

"Emmeline apa kau yang berada di dalam sana?" bisiknya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sementara dari dalam terdengar suara tawa terbahak dan air yang kembali di tuang ke dalam cangkir

TBC

P.S: asap mamennnn, tapi gue kaga yakin minggu depan bakal update ni cerita lagi kaga. Soalnya ni ff kudunya jatah minggu depan tapi gue kebut jadi buat hari ini. Rencananya sih gue mao panjangin tapi karena mepet gue pangkas sebagian, semoga alurnya di sini kaga kecepetan

P.S.S: gue kaga tao apa dosa gue ama fb ampe tiap gue bikin note tulisan pasti gandeng-gandeng padahal ye sebelom gue pindah ke body note udh gue edit entah dari ataopun di bodynya. Bisa tolong jelaskan pada saya dimana dosa saya?*nyinet dulu* -_-

P.S.S.S: yang hobi nongkrongin kartun (entah lawas ato baru), ato yang udah pernah liat kartunya pasti tao itu lagu asalnya dari mana jadi kaga usah gue kasih tao itu lagu dari mana. Oh iye kalo ada typo gue minta maaf ye


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Beauty and The Beast

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family, Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 3)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Do Yookyung (OC), Do's Family, Kim's Family,

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut

Author's Note: notenya di bawah aja kalo di atas kadang pada males baca. Gue tao apa yang kalian pikirin. jadi tolong abis baca ff ini liat note di bawah :v

~…~

Jongin adalah seorang penguntit—untuk saat ini—dan ia menjadi penguntit demi seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia yakin apakah benar Emmeline atau hanya sekedar suara yang sama. Tubuhnya bergerak mundur dan kembali tegak saat mendengar derit pintu yang hendak di buka, matanya yang mulai terbebani kantuk menajam menatap dua sosok paruh baya yang ternyata Judith dan Mario

Keduanya kaget saat melihat putra tunggal bangsawan Kim telah berdiri di hadapannya, tubuh keduanya mundur. Seakan mencoba memproteksi paviliun. Jongin mengernyit tidak suka dengan gerak reflek keduanya

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanyanya, keduanya masih terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk hormat. Enggan menjawab, "Apakah Emmeline di dalam sana?"

Keduanya menggeleng tegas, Judith bahkan sampai mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Bukannya puas dengan jawaban keduanya. Jongin lebih memilih berjalan maju. Membuat keduanya semakin mundur hingga punggung keduanya menepel pada daun pintu. Mario mencengkram kenop pintu sementara Judith menggengam kunci pavilun erat-erat seperti melundungi barang yang paling berharga di seluruh dunia

"Tolong Tuan. Jangan lakukan ini" Judith memohon, mengiba, meminta belas kasihan. Jongin masih diam, tidak menjawab. Kakinya terayun semakin lebar menuju keduanya yang mulai berkeringat dingin

"Minggir, aku ingin lihat apa yang ada di dalam" nadanya terdengar mengusir dan dingin. Kedua orang yang telah bekerja mengabdikan hidupnya pada keluarga Do itu menggeleng ragu. Tiba-tiba saja Judith jatuh bersimpuh kemudian bersujud di bawah kakinya, sontak saja karena kaget kakinya mengayun ke belakang. Tak berapa lama Mario ikut bersujud di bawah kakinya. Tubuhnya membeku dalam keterkejutan, Judith telah menangis sementara Mario hanya diam

"Saya mohon tuan, to—tolong jangan masuk" Judith mengiba mengemis rasa kasihan yang mungkin masih tersisa da;am diri seorang Kim Jongin, dahinya menepel kuat dengan lantai marmer paviliun. "Ini demi kebaikan seluruh keluarga, saya mohon. Perlukah saya bersujud hingga pagi lagi agar Anda menuruti perkataan saya yang teramat lancang dan hina ini?"

Tanpa berkata apapun tubuhnya berputar kemudian berjalan menjauh dari paviliun. Membawa tubuhnya kembali ke dalam _mansion_. Ada yang aneh dengan keluarga ini dan ia harus mengetahuinya secepatnya

Sarapan pagi berupa sup ataupun makanan berat adalah kesukaan Jongin, lelaki itu sangat menyukai sup miso. Mendengar calon menantunya yang amat suka dengan makanan berat dan sup membuat Nyonya Do memerintahkan seluruh pekerja dapur untuk membuat sup miso dan _samgyetang_

"Ah, kami merasa sangat merepotkan keluarga Do dengan menyajikan sarapan seperti ini" Tuan Kim berucap dengan nada lucu. Membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Do terkekeh sopan menanggapi. Yookyung kembali duduk di sebelah Jongin keduanya sama-sama melempar senyum kecil sebagai permulaan hari

"Anda ingin saya ambilkan sup miso?" Yookyung bertanya. Jongin mengangguk menyetujui, dengan anggun dan perlahan Yookyung mengambil mangkuk yang tadinya sudah akan di isi oleh beberapa pelayan, "Silahkan"

"Terima kasih, Emmeline" Yookyung tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk sopan

"Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Yookyung, lagipula kita akan segera menjadi sepasang suami istri jadi lebih baik jika kita memanggil dengan nama asli saja" Jongin tersenyum segaris tanpa minat, kemudian mengangguk menanggapi

"Kalian berdua harus pergi berkencan hari ini" Nyonya Kim berucap. Wajah mungil Yookyung mulai memerah karena ucapan calon mertuanya, "Agar kalian semakin akrab dan tidak merasa canggung setelah pernikahan kalian" lanjutnya diahiri dengan kekehan para orang tua

"Tentu, kita akan berkencan hari ini" Jongin memasukan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya kemudian tersenyum setelah semua yang berada di dalam mulutnya habis. Yookyung memerah di sebelahnya

"Sudahkah kau memikirkan kemana kalian akan pergi?" Tanya Tuan Kim. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya, memandang Ayahnya dan tersenyum

"Sudah, Ayah"

"Jadi dimana itu?"

"Tadinya aku berpikir untuk mengajak Yookyung ke tempat nenek tapi tempatnya berada cukup jauh dari London jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawa Yookyung ke Madame Tussauds, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali kesana, aku juga ingin mengajaknya untuk ke St Paul, tempat itu selalu mengingatkanku pada kakak, jadi aku ingin mengajak seseorang yang penting bagiku ke sana. Dan untuk mengulur waktu hingga matahari tenggelam mungkin aku akan memutari seluruh London" Jongin terkekeh kecil, begitu juga semua yang berada di sana. Memutari London adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di lakukan dalam satu hari, "Dan aku berpikir untuk menikmati sore di sungai Thames"

"Wow, itu daftar perjalanan yang terdengar menyenangkan" Tuan Do memuji, Yookyung menunduk malu mendengar urutan perjalanan yang telah di buat Jongin, "Putriku pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Kau adalah laki-laki yang hebat dalam menjerat hati wanita"

"Terima kasih Ayah mertua"

Kyungsoo terbangun saat jam menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, ia menggosok matanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menguap. Menatap atap kamarnya yang terlihat berbeda ia sontak segera bangun kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan. Mencoba membukanya, terkunci

Ia meraung-raung memanggil Ibunya, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang datang. Kembali ia berlari ke dalam mencoba membuka jendela yang telah di teralis saat melihat Judith tengah menyiram tanaman. Tangannya memukul-mukul tralis hingga memerah memar dan tergores, kembali ia berteriak meraung memanggil Judith, malang baginya. Judith malah pergi meninggalkan kebun. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kembali ke depan mencoba membuka kunci pada jendela depan paviliun yang tidak di teralis, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Jendela itu juga terkunci, kakinya mulai berjalan mundur, air mata mulai mengalir. Matanya bergerak gelisah menyusuri seluruh sudut pavilun, tangannya bergerak brutal membanting vas bunga, tubuhnya kembali berlari ke pintu depan untuk menggedor pintu kuat-kuat. Kakinya berdarah karena tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan vas bunga

Alice, pelayan yang tidak sengaja lewat mendengar suara bantingan dan pecahan dari dalam paviliun segera berlari mencari Jordan dengan mengangkat rok seragam pelayannya. Tubuh kecil Alice menemukan Jordan yang sedang mengambil sekop dan gunting rumput dari dalam gudang

"Ada apa?" Jordan bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Alice menunjuk ke arah paviliun, melihat itu Jordan langsung melempar gunting rumputnya sembarangan dan kembali masuk ke dalam _mansion _lalu keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan tangan penuh kunci. Alice kembali berlari ke dalam _mansion _mencari Judith dan Nyonya Do

"Tuan Muda, Anda baik-baik saja di dalam?" Jordan bertanya sambil mencari kunci pavilium. Dari dalam terdengar suara bantingan dan isakan tangis memanggil 'Ibu… Ibu…". Nyonya Do dan Judith datang beberapa saat kemudian

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" Nyonya Do bertanya dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan keringat mengalir perlahan dari rambutnya. Judit berdiri di belakang majikannya dengan wajah sama pucatnya dengan sang majikan

Pintu dapat di buka beberapa detik kemudian, vas bunga yang pecah, kursi yang telah terbalik dan beberapa benda yang terlihat terlempar secara sembarangan menjadi pemandanga pertama yang dapat di lihat mata saat pintu terbuka. Nyonya Do masuk, melangkah maju dengan perlahan mendahului kedua tukang kebunnya, mengikuti suara isakan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas

"Kyungsoo, kau di sana nak? Kau dapat mendengar ibu?" Nyonya Do berteriak nyaring

"IBUUUUU!" ketiganya segera berlari menuju ke belakang paviliun dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan wajah dan kaki penuh goresan luka yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah. Nyonya Do tanpa berfikir dua kali langsung memeluk putra bungsunya, tidak perduli dengan gaunnya yang juga ikut terkena darah putranya

"Tidak, apa-apa sayang. Ibu di sini, tidak apa-apa. Ibu di sini" Nyonya Do terus berucap hal yang sama sembari mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo masih terus meronta dan berteriak nyaring memanggil Ibunya. Tidak sadar jika sang Ibu telah berada di hadapannya dan memeluknya

Air mata lolos begitu mudah dari mata tuanya saat melihat putra bungsunya berada pada titik dimana bahkan ia tidak dapat mengenali orang-orang disekitarnya. Bersembunyi di balik topeng, berusaha bersikap seakan dirinya tidak perduli dengan keadaan putranya, berlaku kasar dan membentak. Bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk membuatnya membenci putra bungsunya, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak seperti anak seumurannya. Kyungsoo adalah putranya dan selamanya akan seperti itu, karena mereka berhubungan karena darah Kyungsoo adalah darahnya, karena Kyungsoo adalah darah dagingnya, dan sesuatu yang tumbuh bersama kebahagiaannya sebagai seorang ibu

Ia mendekap kepala Kyungsoo semakin erat sembari mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih memangis memanggil Ibunya sementara dirinya menangis meratapi sikapnya yang bahkan tidak dapat melindungi satu malaikat kecilnya yang rapuh

"Maafkan Ibu, Kyungsoo. Maafkan Ibu"

.

..

…

….

Jongin menatap heran pada seorang tukang kebun yang terlihat tergesa-gesa keluar dari _mansion_. Tak berapa lama Nyonya Do dan seorang pelayan juga berlari ke luar _mansion_, sekilas ia dapat melihat mata Nyonya Do yang berkaca-kaca. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi ia mengikuti orang-orang yang tengah berlari kalang kabut menuju halaman belakang

Seluruh orang yang tadi berlari dengan tergesa-gesa berhenti di depan paviliun. Rasa penasaran yang semakin besar mendorongnya untuk ikut berlari ke sana, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi Yookyung telah meraih lengannya dan menyeretnya menjauhi halaman belakang

"Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, kia harus segera pergi" Jongin mengernyit mendengar nada bicara Yookyung yang terdengar gugup

"Ada apa di dalam paviliun itu? Kenapa semua orang berlari dengan panik ke sana?" Jongin bertanya. Yookyung mulai memutar otaknya, mencoba mengcari alas an yang masuk akal

"Ada di tikus di paviliun"

"Hah?"

Menggigit bibirnya Yookyung kembali berkilah, "Ibu sangat membenci tikus jadi saat Jordan melihat ada suara aneh di dalam paviliun yang ternyata itu akibat tikus dia langsung memberi tahu Ibu, dan Judith. Mungkin dia disana karena penasaran"

"Benarkah?"

"Y—ya"

"Tapi benarkah hanya seekor tikus dapat membuat Ibumu hampir menangis seperti itu?" Jongin masih sangat penasaran rupanya. Membuat Yookyung harus kembali memutar otak memikirkan alasan yang tepat

"Te—tentu. Ibu sangat membenci hewan itu jadi saat mengengar ada tikus di area _mansion_. Ibu jadi kesal sekali lalu menangis" Jongin berhenti berjalan begitu pula dengan Yookyung. Matanya menatap curiga pada sosok di sebelahnya

"Kau yakin bukan karena alasan lain?"

Yookyung mengangguk mantap, "Ya"

Kyungsoo menerima suapan demi suapan yang di berikan ibunya dengan mata terpaku pada layar televisi yang berada di ruang santai _mansion_. Karena Jongin dan Yookyung pergi keluar hingga sore, Ayahnya memperbolehkan Kyungsoo untuk berada di dalam _mansion _hingga keduanya kembali

Acara televisi yang di tonton Kyungsoo adalah kartun anak-anak. Ibunya berhenti sejenak, manatap putranya yang bahkan begitu mirip dengan putri sulung kesayangannya. Tangannya perlahan mengelus dahi Kyungsoo dimana terdapat bekas jahitan yang cukup panjang

Jahitan di dahi itu putranya dapatkan saat ia tidak menurut kepada perintah Ayahnya (yang sebenarnya untuk melindungi Yookyung). Mengingat itu membuatnya semakin bersalah karena tidak dapat menjaga putranya dari tangan ringan sang suami. Mendekat dengan perlahan bibirnya mendarat dengan sempurna di atas bekas luka jahit tersebut. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat sang Ibu mengecup dahinya

"Apa ini sakit?" Tanya Ibunya sambil mengelus dahi Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang di beri pertanyaan menggeleng, Ibunya tersenyum. Tangan rentanya turun hingga bekas luka yang terdapat di bawah telinga putranya, bekas luka memanjang hingga leher bagian tengah yang di dapatkan putranya karena menolong kakaknya yang hampir tergores ranting tajam saat mereka bermain bersama di waktu kecil. Kembali bibirnya mendarat di luka tersebut lalu mengelusnya

"Apa ini sakit?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng, air mata telah berkumpul menjadi satu di pelupuk matanya. Menunggu saat hingga dapat jatuh bebas menuruni pipinya. Tangannya beralih menyentuh dada putranya, merasakan getaran tenang yang berasal dari detak jantung Kyungsoo yang berdenyut normal

"Apa ini sakit, sayang?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menggeleng, tangan tuanya telah terjatuh begitu saja saat melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng. Betapa polosnya putra bungsunya ini hingga dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari luka batin yang telah kedua orang tua dan saudarinya torehkan pada hatinya yang murni dan rapuh

Dengan segera Nyonya Do menarik putra bungsunya ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus rambut hingga punggung Kyungsoo dengan gerakan yang amat lembut. Benar-benar gerakan seorang Ibu yang menyayangi putranya

"Ibu…" Kyungsoo menggumam kecil. Ibunya terisak dalam tangisnya saat mendengar, bahkan putra yang selama ini ia perlakukan dengan biadab masih sudi memanggilnya Ibu

"Maafkan ibu sayang, maafkah Ayahmu dan kakakmu" Ibunya berbisik tersendat di telinga putranya. Sementara mereka tidak menyadari sedari tadi sosok Ayah dari Yookyung dan Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di balik tembok dengan mata memerah menahan tangis

Menikmati sore di sekitar sungai Thames adalah salah satu keindahan yang dapat di lihat tanpa harus meninggalkan London. Matahari mulai condong ke arah barat, bersiap menghilang terganti dengan bulan dan gelapnya malam

Jongin dan Yookyung berdiri menatap cakrawala di ahir hari. Di tangan keduanya tergenggam segelas karton espresso dan frappucino. Rasa pahit espresso mulai mengalir melewati lidah dan kerongkoran Jongin, menghadirkan rasa hangat yang menyenangkan

"Jadi bagaimana hari ini?" Jongin bertanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Yookyung mengelus permukaan gelas kartonnya lembut, senyumnya terlihat lebih bahagia daripada tahun-tahun lalu. Mungkin itu karena adanya Jongin

"Menakjubkan" gumamnya, Jongin mengangguk kemudian kembali meneguk espressonya, "Baru kali ini aku merasa sesenang ini tanpa beban"

"Apakah hidupmu terlalu sulit hingga kau tidak dapat bahagia?" Yookyung menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum kecil, Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Jika hidupnya tidak sesulit itu kenapa gadis di sebelahnya tidak dapat senang

"Bukan hidupku yang sulit, tapi martabat keluarga kami yang membuat semuanya sulit" jeda beberapa saat. Jongin menunggu dengan sabar, dengan mata yang masih terus memandang Yookyung yang rautnya mulai sendu, "Harus selalu tampil sempurna tanpa celah, setitik noda di gaunpun akan menjadi buah bibir seluruh lapisan, perlakukan sopan terasa terlalu mencekik. Itu mengerikan sekaligus menggelikan"

"Ya, begitulah" Jongin menanggapi, espressonya telah habis. Meninggalkan gelas karton yang mulai penyok karena di remat terlalu erat, "Terkadang aku berpikir untuk tinggal di desa. Memiliki rumah dengan perapian yang cukup besar untuk menghangatkan ruangan saat musim dingin, berkebun hingga punggung retak, dan menikmati sore dengan secangkir teh gingseng bersama seorang pendamping hidup hingga tua"

Yookyung tersenyum miris, tak dapat ia sangkal kalau sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan hidup yang seperti Jongin katakan. Hidup dalam keluarga bangsawan bagi orang awam mungkin adalah hal yang paling mereka ingikan, tetapi tuntutan hidup kaum bangsawan yang penuh dengan aturan membuatnya menginginkan suatu ketenangan

"Bahkan saat jamuan makan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasanku pergi ke toilet" Yookyung terkekeh. Jongin juga terkekeh, dalam jamuan makan berkata 'kencing' adalah hal yang tidak sopan, padahal terkadang beberapa orang dalam jamuan akan bertanya alasan kita pergi ke toilet

"Bahkan walaupun kita sudah sangat lapar kita tidak diperbolehkan makan dengan cepat, dan harus mengambil porsi kecil untuk pembukaan" kembali keduanya terkekeh saat mengingat bahkan untuk makan saja harus memiliki seribu aturan tak tertulis yang sebenarnya malah memberatkan

"Bahkan kadang aku berpikir _dessert _di beberapa tempat terlalu kecil untuk di sebut makanan penutup" keduanya tertawa sangat keras, hingga perut sakit, "Kau tahu bahkan jika kita di dalam _mansion _sekarang ini, kita pasti akan langsung di tegur karena tertawa terlalu keras"

"Ya, kau benar" Jongin menyetujui, kepalanya kemudian mendongak menatap langit yang mulai menghitam sembari merasakan semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutny, "Jika ada kesempatan aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang petani dan hidup di sebuah rumah sederhana bersama pendamping hidupku nanti" kembali Jongin membayangkan sesuatu yang amat ia inginkan sejak dahulu

Yookyung menoleh ke samping, memandang wajah Jongin yang bahkan dari salah satu sisi masih terlihat sangat tampan. Sepertinya lelaki di depannya memang tercipta untuk menjadi seorang pangeran

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu" jemari lentik dengan kuku berwarna orange cerah itu menelusup di antara jari-jari tangan lelaki di sebelahnya. Jongin menatap gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya, menatap kedua iris hitam pekat si gadis. Mencoba kembali mencintai kepingan hitam indah si gadis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi tetap saja, ada yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa jauh dengan si gadis kendati seharusnya mereka dekat. Karena pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka, dan mereka tidak saling mengenal pun mereka bagai dua bagian hati yang memang di takdirkan untuk saling terikat menjadi satu. Tapi kini berbeda, ada yang salah di sini, tetapi Jongin terlalu takut jika dugaannya salah

"Bolehkah aku mengungkapkan sesuatu?" Yookyung bertanya, poni depan si gadis bergerak menyamping mengikuti arah angin yang menerpa keduanya. Sejenak keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan berselimut desau angin yang makin membesar, pertanda musim gugur akan segera tiba, "Aku merasa ada yang berbeda padamu"

Yookyung tersentak kaget, ia duduk dengan gelisah saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi suatu saat. tetapi ini bahkan masih terlalu dini, mereka belum menikah. Dan ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang telah membuatnya jatuh bahkan pada lirikan pertama dari sudut matanya

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?" sebisa mungkin Yookyung menutupi kegugupannya, sementara Jongin tengah menghela nafas sambil menatap kerlip kota London di waktu malam

"Entahlah, aku merasa kita **jauh **aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tetapi setiap aku melihat matamu aku merasa kau bukanlah seseorang yang kutemui saat pesta dansa. Aku merasa asing, ada suatu perasaan yang berbeda dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya" Yookyung meremas telapak tangannya dengan tangan yang lain, menggigit bibirnya karena rasa cemas dan khawatir juga gugup yang menjadi satu

"Mungkin kau hanya merasa gugup karena kita akan segera menikah? Ibuku bilang itu biasa untuk seorang yang akan menikah" satu kebohongan lagi untuk hari ini, menggenapkan puluhan kebohongan yang tercipta dari lidah yang mudah bergerak dan otak yang bahkan terlalu cerdas

"Mungkinkah?"

"Y—ya" menghela nafas lega saat melihat Jongin mengedikkan bahunya adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan. Tapi ia tahu ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, Jongin adalah tipe orang yang mudah penasaran akan suatu hal juga cukup peka untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Dan dikarenakan itulah ia harus secepatnya mengambil tindakan sebelum semuanya terlambat

TBC

Terima kasih saya ucapkan/? Kepada seluruh manusia/? Yang telah meripiu, mengefav/?, dan ngefollow. Serta pada silent reader yang berbahagia/?, intinya mah makasih udh ada yang mao baca ni ff. tapi ye, gue pan baru ye di ffn. Paling kaga readers-reader yang berbahagia/? ini mao memberi kritik dan saran ama gue. Mao kritik di kolom ripiu ataupun di PM fb (fb gue gampang banget di cari, gue kaga lagi promosi tapinya. Promosinya besok-besok aja :v) gue bakal terima dengan lapangan bola/?. Lapang dada maksud gue

Maaf gue kaga bisa sebut satu-satu orang yang udah dengan sudi meripiu/?, karna gue selalu update ff lewat hp (karena modem gue kaga bisa buat akses ffn), jadi agak susah mao copas satu demi satu orang yang repiu/?

Last word, see you next time*wink ganjen*


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Beauty and The Beast

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family, Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 4)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Do Yookyung (OC), Do's Family, Kim's Family,

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut

Author's Note: notenya di bawah aja kalo di atas kadang pada males baca. Gue tao apa yang kalian pikirin. jadi tolong abis baca ff ini liat note di bawah :v

~…~

Jongin dan Yookyung sampai di rumah saat jam besar yang terdapat di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai juga membeli beberapa makanan

Menurut Yookyung ini adalah kencan yang sempurna, tetapi Jongin tak berganggapan sama. Lelaki yang baru saja berumur Sembilan belas, tahun ini itu merasa ada yang kosong, mengenyampingkan pemikirannya tentang segala hal tentang begitu berbedanya seseorang yang di kenalnya, ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menikmati kencan yang berlangsung hari ini

"Terima kasih" Yookyung berucap dengan wajah merona. Jongin tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk puncak kepala gadis di hadapannya, "Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tak akan ku lupakan seumur hidupku"

Hening untuk beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas yang terdengar ringan dari keduanya. Wajah Yookyung masih terus merona saat mengingat segala yang telah keduanya lakukan hari ini

"Sama-sama" Jongin membalas pendek., ada sebongkah kecil rasa kecewa di hati Yookyung saat mendengar jawaban laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya, "Lekas tidur, sudah malam. Aku masih harus melakukan suatu hal"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau dan keluargamu adalah tamu istimewa, betapa tidak menghargainya keluarga kami jika kau ku tinggal" Jongin menggeleng, lengannya mulai mendorong lembut gadis di hadapannya akan menaiki tangga

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan langsung memeritahumu jika aku membutuhkan bantuan" Yookyung tersenyum malu lantas mengangguk. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat dan tak dapat di tangkap nalar Jongin, saat dengan tiba-tiba Yookyung mengecup bibirnya sebelum berlari ke atas dan hilang di tangga paling atas

Menghela nafas, Jongin mencoba menganggap jika barusan hanyalah angin lalu. Ia berjalan tenang menuju kamarnya, dahinya mengernyit dalam saat mendapati seberkas cahaya putih menembus celah pintu kayu yang menghubungkan _mansion _dengan halaman belakang

Seingatnya halaman belakang selalu di biarkan gelap—itu menurutnya—, tapi hari ini halaman belakang terlihat sangat 'meriah'. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran akan apa yang berada di balik pintu kayu tua itu, ia mengintip melalui jendela yang telah di trails

Ada seseorang yang berputar-putar mengelilingi pavilun dan rumah kaca menggunakan sepeda berwarna merah cerah, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat mengenal sosok yang tengah berputar mengelilingi halaman belakang _mansion _yang luas sambil tertawa riang, ada dua orang yang terlihat duduk memandang sosok yang tengah berputar-putar tersebut. Kalau Jongin tidak salah mengenali kedua orang itu adalah kepala pelayan dan kepala kebun yang tempo hari bersujud di bawah kakinya meminta agar dirinya tidak masuk ke dalam paviliun

Rasa curiga yang meluap membuatnya dengan lancang membuka pintu kayu reyot di sebelahnya dan segera berlari. Matanya melebar begitu besar saat ia berada tepat di belakang keduanya yang sepertinya tidak sadar jika kini mereka tidak hanya bertiga di halaman belakang. Matanya bertemu dalam satu garis lurus dengan mata sosok yang tengah duduk di atas sepeda merah cerahnya. Rasa rindu yang membuncah, kebahagian yang membuat lututnya lemas, dan pemikiran indah tentang malam pertama mereka bertemu mulai berhimpitan dalam hatinya. Semuanya terlalu menyenangkan untuk di ungkapkan….

Hingga….

"Apakah dia Emmeline yang ku kenal?" gumamnya, terlalu keras untuk di sebut gumaman tetapi terlalu rendah untuk dapat di sebut pekikan. Terkejut, kedua sosok di hadapannya berbalik dengan kedua mata melebar

"Tu—Tuan Muda. Apa—apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Judith bertanya dengan terbata, Mario segera mendekati Tuan Muda keluarga Do untuk kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Tetapi itu sungguh tak berguna karena Kyungsoo masih dapat melongok untuk mengintip

"Dia Emmeline, kan?" Jongin bertanya, nada suaranya terdengar terlalu bahagia, "Iya kan? Dia Emmeline yang asli kan?" desaknya

"Bu—buk—"

"Tuan Muda, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di dalam paviliun. Saya khawatir akan ada yang dapat melihat kita berbicara di sini" ucapan Judith di potong begitu saja oleh Mario. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin mengangguk menyetujui, matanya masih tak dapat berpaling dari kepala yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik punggung kepala pelayan keluarga Do

.

..

…

Aroma dari teh hijau yang sedang di seduh, dentingan antara logam dan gelas porselen dan lantunan lembut dari musik klasik mulai memenuhi seluruh sudut paviliun. Menciptakan ketenangan tersendiri bagi setiap individu yang terjebak dalam kecanggungan

"Judith gula" Kyungsoo meminta dengan lugu. Jongin terus memandangi sosok di sebelahnya, matanya hampir tak berkedip. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh sosok di sebelahnya sebelum suara dehaman Mario merusak semuanya

"Tuan Muda, saya mohon Anda dapat melupakan semua ini dan menganggap hal yang terjadi malam ini hanyalah mimpi"

Dahi Jongin mengernyit tak suka, "Kenapa?"

"Ini adalah hal yang rumit, dan saya tidak yakin Anda akan mengerti"

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku memiliki gelar—" Mario menggeleng sembari mencoba mencicipi teh hijau yang di seduh Judith barusan

"Maaf, tapi ini bukan tentang seberapa pintar Anda dapat memecahkan rumus-rumus sulit" Judith menyahut dengan tangan yang masih terus mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, "Ini tentang kebohongan besar, dan perasaan yang harus di korbankan demi martabat keluarga"

Jongin diam. Keempatnya diam dalam keheningan, Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya dapat menguap dan lebih memilih menidurkan kepalanya di paha Judith sambil bergumam lirih. Mario menaruh gelas porselen yang tadi di pegangannya pada tatakan dengan ornamen bunga Lilac. Matanya beralih memandang jam yang terpasang di atas pintu menuju kamar

Pukul 10.18 p.m

Masih ada cukup waktu untuk bercerita sebelum matahari terbit, jadi dengan sebuah helaan nafas Mario mulai berbicara, menceritakan cerita yang sudah amat melekat di otaknya sejak dirinya masih muda

_FLASH BACK_

_12 Januari menjadi hari yang paling mengesankan keluarga bangsawan Do. Pada hari itu si kembar ahirnya lahir, tangis pertama si kembar membuat Tuan Do yang terkenal sangat sulit menangis ahirnya menitikan air mata. Akibat dari terlalu bahagia_

_Nyonya Do tengah menimang Kyungsoo kecil yang terus menguap saat tiba-tiba dokter masuk, dan memberitahukan suatu hal yang amat buruk bagi keluarga yang baru beberapa jam berbahagia tersebut_

"_Maaf saya harus menyampaikan ini sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat" ujar sang dokter pada keduanya, Yookyung masih berada di dalam box bayi si samping ranjang Nyonya Do. Tertidur dengan nyaman_

"_Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, putra bungsu Anda mengalami kelainan" Tuan dan Nyonya Do hanya dapat menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang dokter_

"_Mungkin cara mudah untuk mendiskripsikan ini adalah…" ucapan dokter itu menggantung di tengah tenggorokan, Nyonya Do sudah bersiap menangis sembari memandangi wajah tak berdosa putra bungsu dalam gendongannya, "Down syndrome"_

_Tangis Nyonya Do sudah tidak dapat di tahan, dia menangis terisak sambil terus menimang Kyungsoo yang mulai menggeliat resah. Tuan Do berbalik memandang wajah sang istri yang telah memerah akibat menangis_

"_Tahan pers, jangan sampai pers tahu jika anak ku kembar. Jika sampai ada satu orang pun yang tahu jika anakku kembar di kecuali kalian yang berada di ruangan ini, akan ku bunuh kalian semua" semua yang ada di dalam ruangan hanya dapat mengangguk patuh. Tuan Do menghela nafas panjang, "Kalian semua pergilah aku memiliki urusan dengan istriku"_

_Satu per satu orang yang berada di dalam ruaangan keluar, Tuan Do dengan segera mendekati sang istri yang masih menangis sesenggukan sembari terus mengecup wajah si mungil Kyungsoo. Melihat hal tersebut hati Tuan Do mencelos dalam kebimbangan_

"_Sayang, kita tidak bisa memberi tahu pers jika anak kita cacat" Tuan Do mencoba berbicara dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Nyonya Do_

"_Tapi dia putra pertama kita, kau bilang kau ingin anak laki-laki. Dia anak laki-laki dan __**sehat**__" menghela nafas Tuan Do mencoba kembali menegur istrinya_

"_Ya, kau benar sayang. Aku menginginkan anak laki-laki" Tuan Do menjawab. "Tapi dia adalah aib. Belum pernah sekalipun keluarga Do mendapat seorang anak cacat, dan ini aib. Ayah dan Ibuku tak akan menerimanya"_

"_Tapi dia anak ku, anak kita. Dia juga laki-laki" Nyonya Do mulai terlihat kurang waras, dengan sabar Tuan Do mencoba menjelaskan_

"_Tapi dia aib keluarga, dia tidak sempurna walaupun dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki sekalipun" Nyonya Do menangis terisak keras, membuat Kyungsoo yang berada dalam gendongannya kaget dan menangis keras. Mata Tuan Do menjadi sayu, rasa tak tega dan bayang-bayang hinaan dan caci maki dari seluruh lapisan keluarga mulai menggerogoti sebagian otaknya_

_Tangan kurus Tuan Do melayang, telunjuknya yang besar dah kurus mengelus pipi merah putra bungsunya. Matanya bergulir, berganti memandang ke arah Yookyung yang tertidur nyaman di dalam box_

"_Maafkan Ayah, son"_

_._

_.._

…

"Tapi itu diskriminasi, kita tidak bisa diam saja. Kyungsoo juga harus mendapatkan haknya sebagai anak. Apalagi dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki" Mario dan Judith hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah

"Anda tentu tahu jika martabat bagi kaum bangsawan adalah **segalanya**" Jongin handak melayangkan protesnya kembali, tetapi Judith dengan segera memotongnya—

"Maaf menyela, tapi ini sudah hampir pagi. Kita harus segera kembali ke dalam _mansion _sebelum semua orang bangun, akan menjadi masalah besar jika ada orang melihat anda disini" Mario memandang jam digital yang berada di belakangnya kembali

Pukul 04.12 a.m

"Judith benar, kita harus kembali ke dalam _mansion _sebelum orang-orang bangun" Mario bersiap akan menggendong Kyungsoo tetapi dengan sigap Jongin melarangnya

"Biar aku saja, katakan dimana kamarnya" Mario mengalah, membiarkan putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu untuk membawa dan membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas kasur di dalam pavilion

Ketiganya keluar dari paviliun dengan Jongin yang berjalan di depan keduanya. Jongin berhenti dengan tiba-tiba membuat kedua orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya juga ikut berhenti, Jongin berbalik dan mencoba menyunggingkan senyum selebar yang ia bisa

"Bisakah aku datang lagi ke sini nanti malam?" Mario dan Judith saling bertatapan lantas mengangguk

"Anda dapat datang kembali ke pavilion nanti malam dan seterusnya asalkan Anda mau menyimpan rahasia ini. Rahasia jika sebenarnya Anda sudah tahu jika ada 'si kembar' di _mansion_ ini" Jongin mengangguk mendengar syarat yang di utarakan Mario

"Anda dapat datang ke pavilion pukul sepuluh malam. Biasanya orang-orang sudah mulai tertidur di jam tersebut" Jongin kembali tersenyum lebar lantas berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan kedua pesuruh setia keluarga Do di belakangnya

"_Ahirnya aku menemukan apa yang ku cari selama ini"_

Jongin datang agak terlambat untuk sarapan, membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan mengernyit bingung. Bahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim juga, Jongin **tidak pernah **terlambat, dia selalu tepat waktu dalam segala hal

"Apa kau baik-baik saja _son_?" Nyonya Kim bertanya. Jongin tersenyum lantas mengangguk senang, kerutan di dahi Tuan Kim semakin dalam saat melihat putranya yang terlihat **terlalu senang**. Kedua orang tua dari Jongin tersebut jadi penasaran hal apa yang dapat membuat putra mereka yang termasuk dalam jajaran manusia pendiam bisa tersenyum selebar itu

"Apa yang membuatmu sebahagia itu _son_?"

"Tidak apa Ayah, aku hanya merasa hari ini sangat indah. Maka dari itu aku terlihat bahagia" Tuan Kim hanya dapat menggeleng melihat tingkah putra tunggalnya yang _out of box_

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah Anda sudah mendapat tanggal yang tepat untuk pernikahan, Tuan Kim?" tanya Tuan Do sembari menyendokkan kuah dari sup. Tuan Kim mengangguk setelah menghabiskan seluruh potongan kentang rebus yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya

"Ya, kurasa waktu satu bulan dari hari ini adalah tanggal yang bagus" ujarnya, tangan tua yang sudah mulai dipenuhi kerutan itu beralih menggengam tangan sang istri. Menimbulkan suasana romantis yang membuat Jongin tak urung tersenyum miris, jika boleh jujur. Setelah ia mengetahui semua rahasia keluarga Do ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Yookyung, "Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan istriku, dan dia menyetujuinya"

"Ayah" Jongin memanggil, "Tak bisakah pernikahan ini di undur sedikit lebih lama lagi?"

Yookyung kaget saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Secara tidak langsung Jongin telah menolak pernikahan ini, tanpa sadar genggamannya pada sendok mulai menguat

"Kenapa begitu, _son_?" Jongin terlihat gelisah di tempatnya, Yookyung hanya dapat menatap mangkuk supnya lekat-lekat dengan perasaan campur aduk

"Aku hanya merasa, aku belum mengenal Yookyung terlalu baik. Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang suami yang tidak tahu betul bagaimana istrinya, aku ingin seperti Ayah yang sangat mengerti Ibu dengan baik" jawaban Jongin membuat seisi meja makan terkekeh kecil, kecuali Yookyung.

"Ah, Jongin sungguh sangat bertanggung jawab" Nyonya Do memuji sambil terus terkekeh senang

"Mohon maafkan putraku, dia memang orang yang terlampau perfectsionis dan selalu berpikir matang dalam semua hal" Nyonya Kim terkikik geli, Jongin dengan terpaksa tersenyum, Yookyung yang melihat itu mulai curiga, Ia tahu, Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang

"_Apa dia memiliki wanita lain?" _

Yookyung berjalan dengan lesu menaiki tangga, ajakannya untuk pergi keluar di tolak secara halus oleh Jongin. Laki-laki dengan kulit coklat khas tersebut beralasan jika ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas menyangkut laporan keuangan perusahaan milik keluarga Kim

Entah atas dorongan dari mana, kakinya mulai berjalan mendekati pintu tua dimana menjadi pintu utama menuju halaman belakang. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintu kayu tersebut, saat pintu terbuka ia menemukan Judith tengah memberi pupuk pada beberapa tanaman kubis yang memang sengaja di tanam oleh ibunya

"Judith" panggilnya. Wanita yang walaupun umurnya telah memasuki kepala empat tetapi masih terlihat cantik itu menoleh, memandang majikannya dengan dari mengernyit

"Bisakah kau ajari aku berkebun?"

"Apa?!" Judith memekik kaget, tapi beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu menunduk menyadari kesalahannya, "Maafkan saya Nona, saya hanya terlalu kaget"

Yookyung mendengus tidak suka, "Ya sudah tidak jadi. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi tidak bergairah untuk melakukannya"

Judith berulang kali meminta maaf atas kelancangannya telah berteriak di depan Yookyung. Tetapi gadis itu tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, matanya bergulir menatap paviliun. Entah bagaimana ceritanya tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk paviliun. Judith memandang Yookyung dengan tatapan was-was, takut jika Yookyung hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik terhadap Kyungsoo

Dirinya semakin cemas saat melihat Yookyung memasuki paviliun, dengan segera ia berlari menuju paviliun. Mengabaikan kubis-kubisnya yang belum sepenuhnya di beri pupuk. Lagipula kubis-kubis itu adalah urusan gampang, Jordan dan tukang kebun lain dapat menyelesaikannya nanti

Dengan lancang ia mengintip apa yang tengah di lakukan Yookyung dari jendela depan. Tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok tinggi Yookyung ataupun Kyungsoo. Pasti keduanya tengah berada di bagian dalam paviliun

Sementara Yookyung yang tidak sadar sedang di awasi oleh Judith memilih untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang merangkai beberapa bunga. Hidungnya terasa tergelitik, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda jika dirinya akan bersin

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai bunga?" Kyungsoo mendongak memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan mata bagai bocah yang baru kemarin mengenal dosa

"Bunga, cantik" jawabnya dengan suara mencicit. Yookyung meremas gaun rumahannya saat mengingat masa-masa dimana Kyungsoo terlihat sangat di manjakan, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak pernah sadar jika dirinya sangat di sayang oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Masih terngiang dengan jelas kenangan dimana Kyungsoo yang saat itu mengalami luka robek di kepala hasil dari tangan ringan sang Ayah akibat dirinya

Saat itu Kyungsoo langsung tidak sadarkan diri, jadi dirinya tidak tahu jika Ayahnya sampai hampir menangis saat menyadari dirinya telah melukai Kyungsoo. Ayahnya bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menangis, bahkan saat dirinya jatuh dah mengalami luka serius di bagian lututnya Ayahnya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda hendak menangis seperti apa yang telah ia lihat pada insiden Kyungsoo

Bahkan jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya saat Kyungsoo menerima luka tersebut. Itu di karenakan dirinya yang secara tidak sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjembab ke dalam arang bekas pembakaran yang masih sedikit menyala saat bermain bersama, Ayahnya yang melihat Kyungsoo mengalami luka bakar di kedua pahanya tiba-tiba saja murka kendati luka bakar yang di derita Kyungsoo tergolong ringan dan hendak memukulnya dengan asbak tapi sebelum itu terjadi ternyata Kyungsoo telah maju terlebih dahulu untuk melindunginya

"Kenapa" desisnya pilu, air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat sang kakak hendak menangis dengan segera bangkit berdiri lantas berlari kecil menyongsong Yookyung, "BERHENTI!"

Gerakan Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat mendengar Yookyung membentaknya, memiringkan kepalanya Kyungsoo tidak paham apa yang sejak tadi di lamunkan Yookyung hingga gadis itu dapat meluapkan amarahnya padanya

"Kenapa manusia idiot sepertimu harus menerima cinta yang begitu banyak dari semua orang?!" Yookyung bertanya dengan nada sedikit membentak. Kyungsoo dengan perlahan mundur, meringkuk takut di sebelah kaki kursi tempatnya tadi duduk

"_No—noona_" cicitnya takut-takut. Yookyung memukul meja kayu jati di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Air matanya mulai meleleh melewati pipi hingga menetes di gaun berwarna nila yang di gunakannya

"Jangan pernah panggil aku _noona_. Jangan cari muka di hadapan Ayah, jangan membuat Ibu khawatir hanya karena kau tersandung, jangan membuatku menjadi pihak yang selalu salah. JANGAN! AKU BILANG JANGAN" Yookyung menjerit, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kyungsoo semakin takut saat melihat kemarahan sang kakak, perlahan ia mulai bersembunyi di bawah meja. Kakaknya memang selalu mencaci makinya, tapi tidak pernah membentaknya seperti saat ini

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" kemarahan Yookyung semakin menjadi saat mendengar isakan Kyungsoo

"KENAPA KAU MENANGIS, HAH? APA YANG KAU TANGISI BURUK RUPA? DASAR IDIOT TIDAK BERGUNA, SEHARUSNYA KAU MATI! KAU AIB KELUARGA!" Yookyung membentak hingga tenggorokannya sakit, Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. Isakannya semakin keras saat mendengar Yookyung mulai memukuli meja dimana ia bersembunyi

"DASAR IDIOT! BERHENTI MENANGIS!" bentaknya semakin membabi buta, suara Ibunya yang berteriak memanggil nama keduanya sama sekali tidak merubah keadaan. Yookyung masih terus membentak sambil mencaci maki Kyungsoo yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati di bawah meja

Suara pintu yang di banting beserta dengan ketukan _heels _menggema. Yookyung masih terus memukul-mukul meja dengan kasar kendati Ibunya, Judith dan Jordan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ibunya yang melihat kedua anaknya terlibat dalam pertengkaran tak seimbang dengan segera meraih bahu si sulung, menariknya agar dirinya dapat melihat bagaimana rupa putri sulungnya

"Ada apa sayang?" Nyonya Do bertanya, Yookyung tidak memperdulikannya. Ia kembali berbalik dan memukul-mukul meja di depannya, Nyonya Do yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Yookyung kemudian berjongkok, "Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk takut sambari menangis di bawah meja

Kembali dirinya berdiri, mencoba menahan Yookyung yang masih terus memukul meja dengan brutal. Isakan tangis Kyungsoo yang semakin keras membuatnya harus berteriak meminta bantuan Jordan untuk menahan Yookyung yang tengah mengamuk dan membawanya keluar dari paviliun

"Sayang keluarlah" Nyonya Do membujuk, Kyungsoo menggeleng menolak. Tubuhnya semakin membulat di bawah meja, "Tidak apa-apa sayang, keluarlah"

"Ti—tidak ma—u" tangan Nyonya Do mulai menelusup masuk, menggengam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menariknya. Tetapi, Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau keluar pemuda itu malah mencoba menarik kembali tangannya ke dalam

"Sayang, Ibu mohon keluarlah. Kakakmu sudah tidak ada di sini" pemuda yang masih membulat di bawah meja itu menggeleng kuat, tangannya meremas salah satu kaki meja erat hingga memutih

Judith yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Ia belum pernah melihat Yookyung semarah itu pada Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ia menyadari setelah keduanya semakin dewasa dan Yookyung semakin mengerti apa arti tersisihkan yang sebenarnya (walaupun tidak terlalu kentara). Kebohongan yang tadinya di susun sedemikian rupa kuatnya bagai pilar batu kini dengan perlahan meluntur bagai lilin yang di panaskan. Satu yang pasti ia ketahui dari semua hal yang terjadi hari ini adalah….

—Kebohongan ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Beauty and The Beast

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family, Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 5)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Do Yookyung (OC), Do's Family, Kim's Family, Mario, Judith

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut

Author's Note: notenya di bawah aja kalo di atas kadang pada males baca. Gue tao apa yang kalian pikirin. jadi tolong abis baca ff ini liat note di bawah :v

~…~

Selama hampir tiga jam Kyungsoo tidak mau keluar dari bawah meja. Nyonya Do telah mencoba berbagai cara agar putra bungsunya mau keluar, tetapi. Semakin Nyonya Do memaksa semakin keras pula tangis Kyungsoo

"Nyonya, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat" ujar Alice saat melihat Nyonya besar keluarga Do masih terus bejongkok dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan bujukan agar Kyungsoo mau keluar. Mata wanita paruh baya itu telah sembab dengan rona merah kentara di antara kedua pipinya

"Tidak, sebelum Kyungsoo keluar dari bawah meja"

"Tetapi Nyonya, Anda terlihat sudah terlalu letih. Dan menurut jadwal, Anda dan Tuan besar memiliki janji jamuan makan bersama keluarga Hans" Alice memperingatkan. Nyonya Do dengan perlahan bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya berjongkok. Berdiri menghadap Alice

"Bisakah kau panggilkan Judith dan Mario lagi?" Alice mengangguk kecil, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Nyonya Do bersama Kyungsoo, kembali Nyonya Do berjongkok. Memandang kyungsoo yang masih terus berpegangan erat pada kaki meja

"Sayang" panggil Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo masih terus terisak tidak memperdulikan sang Ibu yang memanggilnya, menghela nafas Nyonya Do mencoba menahan tangisnya

"Apakah Kyungsoo tahu kalau Ibu sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo?" secara tiba-tiba tangis Kyungsoo terhenti, matanya yang telah sembab dan menjadi besar berair, kedua pipi bulatnya yang telah memerah langsung saja terpampang di hadapan sang Ibu

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Dengan mata yang sama-sama sembab dan berair keduanya bertatapan, mencoba mengerti satu sama lain. Hanya lewat kontak mata

"Ibu dan Ayah sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, rasa sayang Ibu dan Ayah pada Kyungsoo sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang Ibu dan Ayah pada Yookyung" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, masih dengan sesenggukan

Tangan Nyonya Do dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam saku gaunnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan warna kekuningan, warna yang di akibatkan karena termakannya usia. Kemudian membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Dalam kertas itu tergambar sebuah lukisan gunung dengan matahari yang sangat besar, lalu ada dua lukisan orang yang tengah bergandengan tangan di bawahnya. Dari guratannya kelihatan sekali jika gambar itu adalah gambar seorang bocah

Itu adalah coretan tangan Kyungsoo kecil sewaktu berumur sembilan tahun, Nyonya Do sangat menghargai semua coretan Kyungsoo. Kadang secara diam-diam ia akan meminta hasil gambar ataupun tulisan Kyungsoo kepada Judith, sebenarnya banyak gambar milik Kyungsoo yang disimpannya. Tetapi, hanya gambar ini yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun

"Kyungsoo tahu ini gambar siapa?" Nyonya Do bertanya dengan nada penuh kasih sayang. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Ini gambar—"

"Kyungsoo!" tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memekik nyaring. Meskipun sedikit kaget Nyonya Do tetap tersenyum

"Apa Kyungsoo ingat apa yang Kyungsoo katakan pada Ibu saat memberikan gambar ini?" Kyungsoo terdiam mencoba mengingat apa yang di katakannya di masa lalu. Sementara Nyonya Do tersenyum kecil, "Kyungsoo bilang kalau Ayah dan Ibu adalah mataharinya sementara dua gambar di bawah gunung ini—" Nyonya Do menunjuk satu persatu gambar dalam kertas itu

"Adalah Kyungsoo dan Yookyung _noona_. Kyungsoo bilang Ayah dan Ibu sangat bersinar melebihi lampu jadi Kyungsoo menggambar matahari" Nyonya Do mulai terisak kembali saat mengingat masa-masa dimana Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengannya

Kyungsoo merangkak perlahan mendekati sang Ibu, saat sang Ibu telah berada di hadapannya. Ia mendongak memandang wajah Ibunya yang kini mulai menua dengan beberapa kerutan, dengan perlahan mulutnya mulai bergerak

"Kyungsoo sayang Ibu" Nyonya Do mengangguk sambil sesekali terisak. Tangannya telah beralih untuk mengelus kedua pipi putra bungsunya

"Ibu juga sayang Kyungsoo"

Lambung Kyungsoo memanglah lemah, jika menangis terlalu lama menangis ia dapat muntah. Seperti saat ini, Judith berada di belakang Kyungsoo yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tangan lentik wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan itu terus memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo. Mario datang beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa sebuah mug berisi susu hangat

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Mario terdengar cemas saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai memucat

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena tuan muda makan banyak" Judith menyahut. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan wastafel ahirnya Kyungsoo berhenti muntah, Judith menyambar mug dalam genggaman Mario. Membantu Kyungsoo untuk meminum susu hangatnya karena tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak bias berhenti bergetar

Jam telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam saat Kyungsoo telah selesai makan malam dan sudah mulai sibuk dengan beberapa buku cerita bergambar yang di ambil Judith dari loteng. Suara pintu yang di buka membuat ketiganya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk, disana berdiri Jongin dengan wajah cerah dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan besar di tangannya. Sebenarnya malam masih terlalu awal untuk Jongin datang. Tetapi keduanya tidak keberatan Jongin datang lebih awal, itu karena Tuan dan Nyonya Do sedang pergi sedangkan Yookyung sejak kejadian tadi siang, gadis itu lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar

"Aku bawakan _cup cakes _untuk kalian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin membeli ini" ujarnya saat ketiganya menatap bingung bungkusan besar di tangannya, ia berjalan kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mengeluarkan dua _box _besar yang isinya berbagai macam _cup cakes_

"Tadinya satu _box _ingin kuberikan kepada Yookyung, tetapi saat aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia sudah tidur" saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai menikmati satu persatu _cup cakes_, Judith dan Mario hanya dapat membeku kaget. Mungkin, memang Kyungsoo telah melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Tetapi keduanya tidak semudah itu melupakannya

"Tuan—" Judith memanggil pelan. Jongin menggumam sebagai balasan, jari jemarinya tengah sibuk mencolek krim di atas _cup cakes _untuk di oleskannya di berbagai sudut wajah Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya dan pipi menggembung mengunyah _cup cakes_ tanpa niatan untuk membalas perlakuan Jongin yang telah membuat wajahnya kotor

"Bukan maksud saya untuk lancang. Tapi bisakan besok Anda mengajak Nona Yookyung sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan?" Mario mendelik tak mengerti dengan arah pemikiran Judith, "Saya rasa Nona Yookyung tengah membutuhkan seseorang, dan mungkin Anda dapat membantu"

Mario mulai melunak saat mendengar alasan Judith. Judith benar, Yookyung berbuat seperti tadi siang juga di karenakan dirinya yang merasa tersisih. Mengingat usia Yookyung yang memang masih dalam masa remaja tidak salah jika gadis itu mengamuk, gadis itu sudah tumbuh dewasa lebih dari gadis seharusnya

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?" Jongin bertanya bingung. Judith mengangguk ragu berbeda dengan Mario yang mengangguk mantap, "Akan kupikirkan"

Sarapan pagi ini entah kenapa terasa kaku dan dingin, kedua orang tua Jongin telah kembali ke Califonia untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan. Yookyung diam sembari mengaduk supnya, sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Do terlihat makan dengan tenang. Tetapi, Jongin tahu keduanya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mata mereka terlihat menerawang

"Aku selesai" ujar Yookyung kemudian membalik dan menyilangkan sendoknya, "Terima kasih untuk makanannya" kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menjauh

"Tunggu, Yookyung!" Jongin sedikit berteriak, terlihat tidak sopan memang. Tetapi mengingat jarak Yookyung yang mulai menjauh tak urung harus membuatnya sedikit berteriak, "Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan pergi keluar hari ini"

Yookyung terlihat mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, tetapi kemudian sedikit menghela nafas lantas mengangguk pasrah menaiki satu demi satu tangga menuju lantai dua. Jongin berbalik, menghadap kedua calon mertuanya

"Maaf, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat saya tidak ada di rumah kemarin?" Jongin bertanya dengan sopan, "Saya merasa Yookyung terlihat berbeda hari ini"

Nyonya Do mencoba menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, tetapi semua itu gagal. Ia tetap tak bisa tersenyum walaupun hanya untuk formalitas

"Maafkan Yookyung yang hari ini bersikap tidak sopan kepada Anda" ujar Tuan Do mencoba memberi alasan. Jongin menggeleng

"Tidak masalah. Sungguh saya tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Yookyung hari ini. Saya hanya merasa ada yang berbeda hari ini"

"Mungkin lain kali kami akan memberi tahu ada"

"Jadi kapankan itu?"

Tuan Do tersenyum kecil, "Secepatnya"

Jongin tak tahu lagi harus membawa Yookyung yang terlihat bersedih kemana lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan mengajak Yookyung ke St. James. Karena tempat itu berada di London pusat dan tidak terlalu jauh dari _mansion _keluarga Do, Yookyung tidak terlalu banyak mengoceh seperti biasanya. Gadis itu terkesan lebih kaku dan pendiam, matanya pun tak secerah hari-hari sebelumnya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yookyung mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Jongin menghirup udara dari hidungnya kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan melalui mulutnya, "Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan bunga dan mungkin alam. Tapi ada seseorang yang bilang padaku jika alam dapat membuat hatimu tenang. Aku akan membawamu ke taman St. James, mungkin memang bukan 'alam' yang sebenarnya tetapi setidaknya banyak hal hijau menyejukan di sana"

Kemudian keheningan mulai timbul kembali. Jongin yang memang pada dasanya pendiam tentu saja tidak mempermasalahknnya, tetapi melihat Yookyung yang bisanya sangat cerewet menjadi diam tak bersuara sepatah katapun tak urung membuatnya gelisah alih-alih senang

"Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan?" Yookyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan kota London menuju wajah Jongin yang tengah serius mengemudi

"Mungkin. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu" jawabnya acuh. Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari taman, kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Yookyung

"Bisakah kau jujur?" Yookyung berdecih tak suka dengan ucapan Jongin

"Kalau kau adalah orang miskin yang kelaparan dan terpaksa mencuri roti di sebuah toko roti kemudian kau tertangap apakah kau juga akan berkata jujur pada seseorang yang menangkapmu?"

"Tentu" Jongin menjawab dengan yakin dan penuh percaya diri. Yookyung tergelak mengejek

"Kalau begitu kau belum terlalu mengetahui apa itu 'kehidupan' " ejeknya. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka

"Lancang sekali kata-katamu"

"Biar kuberitahu padamu, dalam kehidupan tipu daya dan nafsu adalah sesuatu yang lebih mendominasi manusia daripada kejujuran, wibawa dan tanggung jawab" ketusnya. Jongin terdiam, lelaki itu berhenti berjalan

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku, seharusnya aku yang lebih mengerti hidup daripada kau" ujarnya tak suka. Yookyung menggesekkan sol sepatu bootnya ke tanah

"Karena aku mengalami hidup yang lebih sulit darimu jadi aku dapat mengoceh seperti ini padamu" Yookyung berucap setengah membentak, "Kau adalah anak tunggal, kakakmu dahulu hanyalan seorang anak angkat! Kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibumu tentu saja hanya tercurah padamu seorang, kendati dulu kakakmu masih hidup. Aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya tersisihkan dan menjadi nomor dua"

Jongin terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri, seakan mengulang film lama di otaknya. Tentu saja, kakaknya dahulu adalah anak angkat dari Ayah dan Ibunya, disaat ia sekolah di sekolah bertaraf Internasional kakaknya hanya akan sekolah di sekolah negeri biasa, disaat ia mendapat hadiah berupa sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru di umurnya yang baru menginjak empat belas tahun—yang bahkan belum legal untuk mendapatkan SIM—, kakaknya hanya menerima hadiah sebuah ponsel dan komputer biasa

Jongin kecil bahkan pernah memprotes Ayah dan Ibunya kenapa kakaknya hanya mendapat hadiah berupa buku dan peralatan sekolah sementara ia mendapat computer keluaran terbaru saat ia menginjak bangku SMP dan kakaknya baru saja masuk sebuah SMA. Ia masih ingat, ia menangis meraung meminta agar kakaknya juga mendapat computer. Tapi saat Ayah Ibunya setuju hendak membelikan computer yang sama seperti miliknya, kakaknya menolak dengan berkata

—"_Aku tidak suka di paksa, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya di paksa melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai. Aku tidak akan menerima apapun yang Ayah dan Ibu berikan padaku jika yang meminta hal tersebut adalah Jongin. Aku adalah seorang laki-laki, dan laki-laki yang baik adalah dapat menjadi contoh baik juga bagi orang lain terutama adik sendiri"_

Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya tersebut, hingga ahirnya saat ia berumur enam belas tahun dan kakaknya berusia sembilan belas tahun. Terpaksa ia harus menerima pil pahit, kakaknya meninggal karena kanker paru-paru yang di deritanya sejak SMP. Kakak laki-lakinya itu meninggal tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya

"A—aku" ia tercekat, suaranya bahkan tak bisa keluar dengan benar. Tanpa sadar ia menangis tersedu di hadapan Yookyung yang menatapnya nanar, merasa iba terhadap laki-laki di depannya

"Kakakku adalah seseorang yang paling aku sayangi setelah Ayah dan Ibuku. A—aku sangat terpu—kul saat kematiannya tiga tahun silam" desisnya sedih, "Aku memang belum pernah merasakan menjadi nomor dua, tapi aku pernah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan itu"

Kini giliran Yookyung yang terdiam. Walaupun ia sangat membenci Kyungsoo, tetapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah adiknya. Mereka berbagi rahim, mereka terikat karena mereka adalah saudara kandung, mereka tumbuh bersama dan tak pernah sekalipun terpisah melibihi waktu satu bulan. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bagaimana jika mereka berpisah lebih dari satu bulan, apalagi berpisah selamanya

Jongin memandang ponsel dalam genggamannya. Dengan cepat ia mendial nomor orang tuanya, nada tunggu terdengar berdengung di telinganya, sambil menunggu telfon di angkat ia meraih sebuah pigura berisikan fotonya bersama sang kakak

"_Hallo, son_" terdengar suara lembut Ibunya dari seberang telfon. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan

"Ibu, aku ingin berziarah ke makam Joon Ki _hyung_" hening untuk beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara nafas Ibunya dari seberang telfon

"_Kau merindukan hyungmu?_" Jongin menggumam sebagai jawaban, kembali suara nafas terdengar di seberang telfon, "_Maafkan Ibu, son_" ujar Ibunya tiba-tiba

Jongin dapat mendengar suara isakan kecil yang berasal dari Ibunya. Ia tahu pihak yang paling merasa bersalah atas kematian kakaknya itu adalah kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya terlalu fokus padanya hingga tidak memperhatikan Joon Ki yang saat itu sekarat, kedua orang tuanya baru merasa sangat menyesal saat Joon Ki ahirnya koma di rumah sakit dan kesempatan hidupnya hanya lima persen

"Jangan menangis, bu" Jongin mencoba menenangkan Ibunya yang terisak semakin keras di seberang telfon, "Itu bukan semuanya salah Ibu. _Hyung _memang sudah menderita penyakit itu sejak lama, kalaupun Joon Ki _hyung _meninggal itu bukanlah salah siapapun. Itu adalah takdir yang tak dapat di ubah"

"_Ibu masih merasa bersalah dengan… hiks… dengan Joon Ki. Andai saja…. Andai saja Ibu tidak terlalu terfokus padamu yang merupakan pewaris sah dan penerus keturunan murni bangsawan Kim. Mungkin Joon Ki masih… hiks… masih dapat… hiks… hidup lebih lama lagi_" entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar penuturan Ibunya, "_Ibu masih ingat satu bulan sebelum Joon Ki masuk rumah sakit dan sekarat anak itu bicara jika ia sudah akan skripsi… hiks… Ibu benar-benar menyesal_"

"Sudahlah, bu. Berhentilah menangis. Joon Ki _hyung _pasti sudah bahagia di alamnya sendiri" Jongin mencoba menenangkan Ibunya—juga dirinya sendiri—

Ceklekk

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Disana telah berdiri Mario dalam balutan seragam pelayannya, Jongin mengangat sebelah tangannya meminta Mario untuk menunggu sebentar

"Baiklah, bu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, kita akan bicarakan hal ini nanti" setelah memutus sambungan, ia berbalik. Menghadap Mario yang kini tengah membungkuk sopan, "Ada apa?"

"Maaf jika menganggu. Tetapi Tuan Muda Kyungsoo sedari tadi mencari Anda, jika Anda berkenan bisakah Anda mengunjungi Tuan Muda walau hanya sebentar" Jongin tanpa berfikir dua kali mengangguk menyetujui

"Baiklah" jawabnya, "Aku akan ke sana dalam sepuluh menit"

Mario mengangguk dengan sopan lantas berbalik dan pergi menjauhi kamar Jongin. Sepertinya hendak ke dapur, karena dari kamar Jongin menuju halaman belakang arahnya ke kiri sementara arah ke kanan menuju ruang makan, dapur dan ruang tamu

Jongin berputar melewati paviliun kemudian masuk ke dalam paviliun lewat pintu belakang, mengingat sekarang masih siang dan tentunya seluruh keluarga belum tertidur sama sekali. Saat ia masuk ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah membaca beberapa tumpuk buku cerita bergambar

"Hai" sapanya. Kyungsoo mendongak, memandang Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar. Pemuda bertubuh kecil tersebut segera bangkit dengan tangan yang menyambar sebuah buku cerita bergambar yang telah di sisihkannya dari buku-buku lain

"Gajah!" pekiknya nyaring dengan sebuah senyum. Jongin mengernyit tidak tahu dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Kyungsoo dengan memekik menyebutkan nama hewan raksasa tersebut

"Jerapah!" pekiknya lagi sembari menunjuk gambar jerapah yang terdapat di dalam buku cerita bergambar dalam genggamannya dan menunjukannya pada Jongin yang masih terus mengernyitkan dahinya

"Iya, itu gambar jerapah, ada apa?" Jongin mencoba bertanya, tetapi Kyungsoo terlihat tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk menunjuk satu demi satu gambar hewan yang ada di dalam buku bergambarnya

"Penguin" gumamnya. Jongin masih terus berusaha mengerti apa yang hendak Kyungsoo katakan, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia saja karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa yang di inginkannya alih-alih menyebutkan semua jenis hewan yang terdapat di dalam buku cerita bergambarnya

Jongin masih terus memandang dan memikirkan setiap gambar yang di tunjuk Kyungsoo. Hingga ahirnya Kyungsoo sampai pada halaman terahir buku cerita bergambarnya. Telunjuk mungil pemuda itu menunjuk tulisan besar di atas kumpulan gambar hewan-hewan yang tadi di tunjuknya di halaman-halaman sebelumnya

"_Zoo_?" Jongin menggumam kecil saat membaca tulisan yang di tunjuk Kyungsoo itu

"_ZOO_!" Jongin sedikit berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memekik keras menyebutkan kata '_zoo_'. Keningnya semakin berkerut dalam saat mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum, seperti mendapat pencerahan Jongin mulai mengerti arah bicara Kyungsoo

"Kau mau ke kebun binatang?" seakan mendapat hadiah besar Kyungsoo mengangguk berkali-kali tanpa henti. Jongin yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat terkekeh

"_Zoo_, penguin, jerapah, gajah" ucapnya sembari kembali menunjuk satu demi satu hewan-hewan yang tadi di ucapkannya

"Tapi kau tidak boleh keluar dari _mansion_" gumam Jongin. Tak di sangka ternyata Kyungsoo mendengar gumamannya tadi, segera saja mata Kyungsoo memerah bersiap menangis

"_Zoo_" cicitnya penuh harapan. Harapan terahirnya hanyalah Jongin, tadi saat ia mengutarakan keinginnnya pada Judith dan Mario keduanya menolak secara halus permintaan Kyungsoo

Jongin yang tak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan mungil pemuda itu sambil terisak, ahirnya menjanjikan sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa ia janjikan untuk dirinya sendiri

"Besok kita akan ke kebun binatang. Aku janji, bahkan jika kita harus mengendap seperti pencuri" ujarnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan janji dari Jongin langsung saja menghentikan tangisnya, matanya yang sudah besar menjadi semakin besar akibat air mata

"Kau percaya kan padaku?" Jongin mencoba bertanya, dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dengan bersemangat

"Karena kau sudah percaya padaku, aku akan mengusahakan apapun itu" keduanya saling melempar senyum, Jongin semakin tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat Kyungsoo kembali menggumam nama-nama hewan di dalam buku cerita bergambarnya dengan riang. Entah dorongan dari mana ia mengecup kedua ujung bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian sebagai penutup kepercayaan ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo perlahan. Mencoba sehalus mungkir agar Kyungsoo tidak kaget dan menolak

Kyungsoo yang pasif tidak sama sekali menganggu Jongin, lelaki berkulit secoklat kayu itu masih terus memangut bibir Kyungsoo selembut yang ia bisa. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin menutup mata pada ahirnya juga ikut menutup mata sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan pada bibirnya

"Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu" gumam Jongin setelah pangutan keduanya terlepas, tepat di depan bibir ranum Kyungsoo yang telah memerah. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mata membola lucu saat Jongin menyatakan cinta padanya

"Kyungsoo…." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Jedanya cukup panjang membuat Jongin tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari celah antara kedua belah bibir ranum Kyungsoo, "…. sayang Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar potongan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo mengangap cinta sebagai sayang, itu tidak masalah bagi Jongin. Ia dapat mengerti itu, segera saja ia merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil ke dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan panjangnya. Mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sembari terus mengecup puncak kepala pemuda dalam dekapannya

TBC

P.S: ada yang bilang kalo moment Kai-Yookyung lebih banyak daripada Kai-Kyungsoo (gue lupa ini komentar pembaca di fb apa ffn). Gue emang sengaja di part-part sebelom ini (atau mungkin part ini juga gitu) karena kalo gue kebanyakan moment Kai-Kyungsoo nanti ahir ceritanya bakal langsung kebaca plus jadi cepet ending. Ada beberapa orang yang waktu gue bilang ff ini bakal selesai pada protes minta di panjangin (ini ambigu dan anu banget :v). Jadi gue coba buat manjangin (dan pada prakteknya ternyata sisipannya lebih banyak, dan gue berasa mau ngakak waktu sadar ini)

P.S.S: bagi yang pembaca ff Last Kiss di akun ffn gue kalo ada (MUNGKIN LHO YE), gue baru sadar ff gue yg Last Kiss yg gue share di ffn itu beda ending ama Last Kiss yang gue share di fb. Ff yang gue share di ffn itu ternyata masih ada tambahan. Jadi gue minta maaf atas keteledoran gue kaga kaga ngecek dulu :v

P.S.S.S: ada yang bilang sekat/? Demi sekat buat adegan berikutnya harus di kasih. Sebenernya si file aslinya udh gue kasih spasi banyak antara adegan satu ama adegan lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa waktu di share di ffn semua sekat/?nya pada ilang. Ada beberapa kalimat/kata juga yang ilang waktu gue liat. Entah yg salah apanya yang pasti gue udh edit di file aslinya kalo semuanya udh lumayan/?

P.S.S.S.S: last, makasih buat semua yang udah review, baca, like, silent readers, atau yang sekedar lewat. Siapapun yang udh meluangkan waktu buat baca ff gue (yang diksinya masih kurang dan banyak kurangnya sana sini), yang banyak typonya, yang ceritanya ngebosenin, yang ceritanya pasaran. Makasih juga buat kritik dan saran juga supportnya. ). See u next time (kalo gue udh selese bikin part 6-nya). Salam anu/? dan menganu/? :v


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Beauty and The Beast

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Drama, Angst, Family, Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered (Chapter 6)

Cast: Kai—Kyungsoo

Support Cast: Do Yookyung (OC), Do's Family, Kim's Family, Mario, Judith

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang sayang ama dia. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang

Warning: YAOI, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut

Author's Note: notenya di bawah aja kalo di atas kadang pada males baca. Gue tao apa yang kalian pikirin. jadi tolong abis baca ff ini liat note di bawah :v

~…~

Pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum Judith bangun dari tidurnya. Jongin sudah berada di dalam paviliun untuk bersiap-siap. Pertama ia membangunkan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, tadinya si mungil tak mau bangun tapi setelah ia mengatakan jika mereka akan ke kebun binatang, Kyungsoo dengan riang langsung bangun dan mandi

Sementara Kyungsoo mandi Jongin mulai memilihkan baju yang akan di gunakan Kyungsoo nanti, bukan tanpa alasan ia bangun sepagi ini—bahkan ia yakin kebun bintang yang menjadi tempat tujuannya belum buka sama sekali—. Ia memiliki rencana tersendiri agar kencan—menurutnya—dengan Kyungsoo dapat berjalan lancer

"Sekarang pakai baju ini, nanti sebelum kita ke kebun binatang kita akan mampir ke rumah bibi Marry, meminjam baju untukmu" Kyungsoo mengagguk patuh mendengar segala sesuatu yang di bicarakan Jongin

Jam di dalam paviliun baru menunjukan pukul lima pagi saat keduanya dengan mengendap-endap keluar dari pavilun lewat pintu belakang yang tidak terdapat penjagaan apapun—berterima kasihlah pada otak genius Jongin yang telah semua penjaga pintu belakang teler dan sakit perut—. Keduanya memasuki mobil yang sudah sejak semalam di persiapkan Jongin. Bukan mobil mewah—karena itu akan sangat mencolok—hanya sebuah_ van _biasa dengan cat warna merah menyala

"Kebun binatang, kebun binatang, kebun binatang" Kyungsoo terus menggumam tentang kebun binatang selama perjalanan, tak urung Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. Dengan kecepatan sedang Jongin mulai melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan sepi kota London—mengingat sekarang baru jam lima lebih—. Mereka tiba di rumah bibi Marry—bibi Marry adalah pengasuh Jongin sewaktu kecil—pada pukul 05.43

Ding… Dong…

Suara bell yang menggema dan suara gesekan antara sandal rumah dan lantai kayu membuat Jongin bernafas lega. Pintu terbuka beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah sosok wanita paruh baya dengan gaun tidurnya

"Maaf aku menggangu tidurmu, bibi" wanita paruh baya bernama Marry itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi—mantan—anak asuhnya dahulu. Senyumnya masih seperti dahulu, meneduhkan dan penuh makna

"Kukira kau akan di sini paling tidak jam tujuh" ujarnya, "Masuklah, biar kubuatkan kopi atau coklat panas untuk kalian berdua. Aku telah mempersiapkan baju yang kau minta tadi malam"

Keduanya dengan perlahan memasuki rumah sederhana milik Marry, saat mereka telah sampai di ruang tengah keduanya melihat anak kedua Marry tengah menonton sebuah _film_

"Sam, pergilah ke kamarmu" laki-laki berkulit pucat bernama Sam itu hanya mengangguk menurut kemudian mematikan televisi sebelum naik ke lantai dua, "Maafkan anakku, dia senang selaki nonton _film _di pagi buta hingga akan berangkat sekolah"

Jongin mengangguk memaklumi, Marry adalah seorang janda. Suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja. Wanita paruh baya itu sebenarnya bisa saja menikah lagi, tetapi rasa cintanya terhadap suaminya membuat wanita itu tak mau mencari sosok ayah bagi kedua anaknya. Jongin pernah mendengar kabar bahwa anak pertama Marry menjadi seorang dosen untuk universitas Cambridge

Marry datang bersama dua mug besar coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan uapnya. Jongin dengan segera meraih mug tersebut kemudian meniup-niupnya agar lebih dingin. Tidak, itu bukan untuknya. Itu untuk Kyungsoo

"Ah, jadi ini saudara kembar putri bangsawan Do? Seorang laki-laki ya, kukira kembarannya juga perempuan" wanita itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah meminum coklat hangatnya—yang sudah di tiup-tiup oleh Jongin—

"Ya, begitulah. Bisakah kita cepat? Kami belum sarapan, kami masih harus membeli sarapan di jalan" Marry tersenyum maklum mendengar bahasa informal yang di keluarkan Jongin

"Siapa bilang kalian akan makan di luar?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahi sedangkan Marry terkikik kecil, "Aku telah memasak lima porsi _bacon_, telur, dan kentang goreng. Apa kau tega meninggalkan dua porsi tersisa karena kalian makan di luar?"

"Kau mengajak kami sarapan bersama?"

"Tentu saja, kalian tamu dan tamu adalah raja. Aku tahu kau lebih suka makanan berkuah untuk sarapan, tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu makanan Korea yang kau sukai itu. Aku hanya bisa memasak sup kentang dan sup cream dan aku tahu kau tidak suka sup cream" Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, seakan-akan berkata tidak apa-apa

"Aku bisa makan apapun, asal itu masih termasuk dalam makanan dan tidak basi"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah merubah penampilannya, tubuh kecilnya telah terbalut sebuah dress setengah paha dengan sebuah dan sebuah mantel berwarna biru pastel yang panjang. Sebuah stocking hitam panjang telah menutupi kulit pucatnya, sementara kedua kakinya telah terbalut sepasang _flat shoes_ dan rambut palsu hitam panjang

Inilah penyamaran ala Jongin, ia hanya berfikir jika mereka—mungkin—ketahuan _paparazzi_, para manusia haus berita itu tidak akan tahu jika itu adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa sangat puas dengan penyamaran yang ia pikirkan sejak semalam itu. Tapi, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka dengan kostumnya. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo terus saja menarik ujung dress stengah pahanya, terlihat tidak nyaman sekaligus tidak suka, ia juga terus menggaruk wignya

"Jangan di garuk nanti lepas" Jongin mewanti-wanti. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti akan menangis, dengan segera Jongin menyadari ketidak nyamanan Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak suka dengan bajunya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Jongin menghela nafas. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan, menjadikan Kyungsoo semirip mungkin dengan Yookyung agar tidak menimbulkan skandal

"Kau ingin ke kebun binatang kan?" saat mendengar kata 'kebun binatang' Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat mengangguk

"Karena kau ingin ke kebun binatang kau harus memakai baju seperti ini" bohongnya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat bak burung hantu yang tengah mencari induknya

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Jongin mencoba memutar otaknya untuk kembali berbohong

"Karena itu peraturannya" jawabnya asal. Kyungsoo menurut dengan mengangguk

"Kebun binatang.. kebun binatang.. kebun binatang.." gumamnya terus-terusan. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat antusias

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat di kebun binatang?" tanya Jongin setengah menggoda. Kyungsoo mendongak dengan mata berbinar cerah laki-laki mungil itu mejawab dengan kencang

"GAJAH!" teriaknya, cukup untuk membuat Sam yang tengah memakan kripik kentangnya tersedak

"Kebun binatang buka jam sepuluh, apakah kau ingin berkunjung ke lain tempat dahulu sebelum pergi?" Kyungsoo tampak berfikir, tapi beberapa detik kemudian menggeleng

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita berkeliling sebentar untuk menghabiskan waktu" dengan lembut Jongin meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari rumah Marry. Setelah berpamitan dengan Marry tentu saja

Jongin tidak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan kadang sulit untuk berbicara dapat menyanyi. Tadinya ia kira, ada yang salah dengan telinganya saat mendengar ada suara orang menyanyi yang begitu dekat dengannya

_Hands over my head thinking what else could go wrong  
Woulda stayed in bed, how could a day be so long__  
__Never believe that things happen for a reason,  
But how this turned out removed all my doubt so believe  
That for you I'd do it all over again  
Do it all over again  
All I went through led me to you,  
So I'd do it all over again  
For you_

Tuhan memang adil dalam setiap bagian kecil kehidupan. Seseorang memiliki bagian hitam dalam hidup, tetapi. Di balik hitamnya kehiudapan selalu ada putihnya keajaiban, ia tidak menyangka saat ia menghidupkan radio di dalam _van_ tua tumpangan keduanya. Kyungsoo akan mengikuti suara laki-laki asal negeri Paman Sam itu menyanyi

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar tegas tetapi lembut, berbeda dari cara bicaranya yang biasanya lirih dan pelan-pelan

"Kyungsoo suka menyanyi?" tanyanya saat mobil mereka berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi merah

"Suka" jawab si mungil singkat, tetapi dengan mata yang berbinar bak seorang bocah yang baru saja di beri makanan paling enak di dunia

Jongin hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, ia memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian keluar dan membukakan pintu ntuk Kyungsoo. Ia harus menggengam tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat saat laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu mulai tertarik oleh berbagai hal dan ingin mendekatinya

Beberapa orang mulai memandang ke arah keduanya, ada beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik ada juga yang mulai mengambil foto keduanya dengan diam-diam. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat melihat beberapa orang mulai memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda beda. Tujuh belas tahun berada di dalam _mansion_ dan tidak pernah keluar, membuatnya merasa asing dengan dunia luar yang di injaknya kini

Jongin yang menyadari jika Kyungsoo mulai tidak nyaman dengan segera membalas gengaman tangan laki-laki yang lebih mungil. Berusaha memberi tahu si mungil untuk tenang

"Kyungsoo ingin lihat jerapah 'kan?" tanyanya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu-ragu masih dengan bola mata yang bergulir tak tentu arah memandang sekitar

Dengan lembut Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar memandang ke arahnya. Keduanya bertemu pandang dalam diam. Jongin mengelus sebelah pipi Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam tangkupan tangannya

"Takut?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin melepaskan genggaman keduanya dan lebih memilih menyampirkan tangannya melewati bahu kanan Kyungsoo dan berahir pada bahu kiri lelaki yang lebih mungil

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak menggigit" gumamnya untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat gugup, "Lihat ada harimau!" Jongin kembali mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jika ada harimau langsung memandang ke depan, dengan tidak sabar laki-laki mungil tersebut berlari menuju kandang harimau. Membuat ujung dressnya berkibar terkena angin, Jongin dengan segera menyusul Kyungsoo yang mulai tersenyum melihat harimau di dalam kandang

"Harimau!" pekiknya senang. Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Asli" tambahnya

Kyungsoo sudah akan berlari lagi saat mendengar suara gajah. Tetapi, dengan cepat Jongin mencekal tangan laki-laki mungil itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin melihat gajah dengan gigih mencoba memberontak, tetapi. Tentu saja Jongin lebih kuat dengan paksa Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju sebuah toko yang menjual topi. Dengan asal laki-laki berkulit secoklat kayu itu menyambar sebuah topi pantai lebar, dan dengan gesit Jongin memakaikan topi tersebut ke kepala Kyungsoo

Mungkin karena rasa tidak nyaman yang di timbulkan oleh _wig _ditambah topi, Kyungsoo justru membuang topi itu dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan jengkel dan wajah memerah. Jongin yang menyadari jika Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan hati-hati memberi penjelasan pada Kyungsoo

"Gajah!" Kyungsoo mulai merajuk. Jongin mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat ingin melihat gajah, tapi. Siang semakin panas dan Jongin tidak tega melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah bak kepiting rebus karena kepanasan

"Kita pasti akan melihat gajah, tapi pakai dulu topi ini agar wajahmu tidak memerah seperti itu" Jongin mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat jengkel, tapi. Lama kelamaan Kyungsoo mulai melunak saat melihat Jongin dengan wajah sedih, laki-laki mungil itu meraih kembali topi dalam gengaman Jongin dan memakainya

Jongin yang melihat jika Kyungsoo mulai menurut ahirnya tersenyum. Setelah membayar topi yang di pilihnya Jongin mulai menggandeng Kyungsoo yang memandang sekitar dengan takjub, saat keduanya sampai di kandang gajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang, laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu terlihat seakan-akan ingin menangkap gajah-gajah di dalam kandang

Jongin yang melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan entah kenapa hatinya menjadi terasa hangat, melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sungguh membuat desiran asing yang menyenangkan di hatinya. Tanpa sadar tanganya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan membelainya perlahan dan hati-hati. Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan semacam itu sama sekali tidak terganggu, laki-laki itu masih terus tertawa dan menggerakan tangannya seakan-akan tengah menangkap gajah-gajah di dalam kandang

"Ingin melihat _penguin_?" tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo beralih memandang Jongin lantas mengangguk dengan antusias

Tanpa menunggu Jongin untuk membalas jawabannya. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu sudah dengan semangat menyeret Jongin menuju kandang penguin, setelah berada di hadapan kandang penguin dengan semangat laki-laki mungil tersebut meminta Jongin agar dapat menyentuh burung tak bisa terbang itu

"Tidak bisa, kita tidak boleh melakukan itu" tolaknya halus. Kyungsoo sudah akan merajuk lagi, tapi beberapa detik sebelum Kyungsoo mengeluarkan rajukannya Jongin teringat sesuatu

"Oh! Aku baru ingat. Ada pertunjukan sirkus hewan biasanya" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Jongin hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan akan tatapan kebingungan Kyungsoo

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama mengelilingi kebun binatang tersebut. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang, sesekali laki-laki itu akan tertawa kecil dan bergumam kagum ketika melihat beberapa hewan yang selama ini hanya dapat di lihatnya dari buku cerita bergambarnya

Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang—mungkin—menurutnya menggemaskan. Jongin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini setelah kakaknya meninggal. Kini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa hidupnya berada di puncak dimana ia harus bersyukur yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Tuhan

Yookyung memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin salon. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh rambut panjangnya, rambut yang ia miliki sekarang ini bukanlah keinginannya. Ibunya bilang jika ia cantik dengan rambut panjangnya, dan demi menyenangkan sang Ibu Yookyung rela tak pernah memotong rambutnya sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama

Tapi, sekarang semuanya telah berbeda. Ia mulai berontak, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu atas dasar keinginannya sendiri bukan keinginan orang lain. Menghela nafas panjang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"Aku ingin rambutku di potong pendek, aku ingin poniku menjadi menyamping, aku ingin rambutku di cat warna coklat" titahnya pada seorang penata rias. Wanita dewasa yang merupakan penata rias di belakang gadis itu merasa sangat menyayangkan keputusan gadis di hadapannya

"Rambut Anda terlihat sangat indah. Sayang jika di potong sependek ini" komentarnya. Yookyung tersenyum maklum

"Sudah lama aku menginginkan potongan seperti ini" ujarnya, wanita dewasa di belakangnya dapat melihat pantulan kebahagiaan dari mata Yookyung yang terperangkap di dalam cermin, "Aku ingin merasakan apa itu kebebasan yang sebenarnya" lanjutnya

"Terkadang orang juga membutuhkan kebebasan untuk memilih" sahut si wanita penata rias, "Anda melakukan sesuatu yang memang seharusnya terjadi, nona"

"Terima kasih" ujar Yookyung terdengar tulus. Penata rias itu tersenyum melihat Yookyung yang tersenyum bahagia

"Melihat nona, membuatku teringat dengan putriku" ujarnya. Yookyung tidak menyahut, seakan tahu jika Yookyung mempersilahkannya untuk bercerita si wanita mulai membuka mulutnya kembali, masih dengan tangan yang lincah memotong rambut Yookyung, "Aku memiliki dua orang anak. Yang satu laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan"

Saat memandang cermin, Yookyung dapat melihat kilat rindu yang membuncah pada kedua mata wanita di belakangnya. Mengingatkannya pada tatapan ibunya saat ia dan Kyungsoo pada ahirnya dapat pindah ke London setelah ia menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya di Korea

"Pada awalnya anak perempuanku tidak menyukai adiknya. Dia selalu membentak putra bungsuku, ketika kutanya mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu pada adiknya. Putriku dengan lantang mengungkapkan bahwa; gara-gara adiknya suamiku meninggal, gara-gara adiknya aku koma untuk beberapa saat karena pendarahan hebat, gara-gara adiknya rahimku di angkat"

Yookyung tersentak kaget saat mendengar cerita si wanita. Matanya dengan segera meredup dan otaknya mulai memproses segala kejadian dimana ia yang selalu membentak Kyungsoo bahkan tanpa alasan sekalipun

"Tapi, pada suatu hari dia musim panas rumahku kebakaran dan putra bungsuku meninggal terpanggang di dalamnya karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Putriku merasa sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu"

Kembali kilas balik saat ia dengan—mungkin—tidak sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo kecil ke dalam bara api bekas pembakaran dan membuat Kyungsoo mendapat luka bakar di kedua pahanya

"Kenapa putrimu merasa sangat terpukul? Bukankah ia sangat membenci adiknya?" Yookyung masih terus menatap ke depan, dari pantulan kaca dapat ia lihat jika mata wanita itu terlihat memerah. Mungkin karena professional wanita itu masih terus memotong rambutnya dengan baik tanpa terganggu sedikitpun, meskipun pada kenyataannya wanita itu terlihat tengah menahan tangis

"Dia bilang, saat kejadian itu terjadi. Ia hendak meminta maaf kepada adiknya karena telah terus memojokan adiknya. Ia sadar jika semuanya bukanlah salah adiknya, tetapi. Memang begitulah takdir bekerja. Ada yang hilang dan dengan segera pasti akan ada yang menggantikannya" wanita itu mulai terisak kecil. Yookyung diam, mulutnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya

"Jadi, dimana putrimu sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit jiwa" jawab si wanita terdengar tanpa beban, bahkan dengan senyum. Yookyung tercekat, jadi inilah yang di sebut orang-orang dengan 'ketegaran seorang ibu'

"Kenapa putrimu masuk rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Depressi berat" jawabnya singkat, "Dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa tiga hari setelah adiknya di makamkan"

Yookyung merenung dalam diam. Satu lagi pelajaran hidup yang di perolehnya hari ini, penyesalan—benar-benar—selalu datang di ahir cerita

Pagi hari di _mansion _keluarga Do yang seharusnya tenang seperti hari-hari biasanya, berubah menjadi kepanikan luar biasa. Kyungsoo bahkan di seret masuk oleh ibunya ke dalam _mansion _dalam keadaan setengah sadar, keluarga dalam keadaan genting sekarang

**PUTRI TUNGGAL KELUARGA DO KEMBAR?**

**RAHASIA KELUARGA DO TERUNGKAP! BERADA DI DUA TEMPAT YANG BERBEDA DALAM SATU WAKTU**

**MEMANG KEMBAR ATAU ORANG YANG MIRIP?**

Berita tentang dua sosok 'Yookyung' berada di tempat yang berbeda tetapi dalam lingkup waktu yang sama menjadi _headline _di semua Koran beserta kedua foto dimana Yookyung baru keluar dari salon juga foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menonton pertunjukan sirkus hewan di kebun binatang. Tuan Do dengan tergesa turun menuju lantai pertama, setelah berada di lantai dasar tubuh tegapnya berbelok melewati tikungan di depan dapur menuju ruang kerjanya

Saat membuka pintu untuk yang pertama kalinya, di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut telah duduk keluarga dari pihak Jongin, istrinya, Yookyung juga Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat mengantuk

"Maaf terlambat, ada telfon" Tuan Do menjelaskan. Wajah kedua orang tua Jongin terlihat tidak senang, kadang keduanya akan mencuri lirikan untuk mengintip Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar duduk di sebelah putra tunggal mereka

"Jadi bisakah Anda jelaskan semua ini?"

Tuan Do menghela nafas, "Saya sungguh menyesal, karena keluarga Anda mengetahui aib ini dari berita yang beredar" lirihnya

Nyonya Do mencoba menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk di sebelahnya, tetapi. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu menolaknya, dan lebih memilih duduk di dekat Jongin yang sedari tadi tengah mengelus rambutnya

"Terpaksa kita harus melakukan _convrensi pers_. Untuk menjelaskan segala aib ini" ujar Tuan Kim terlihat tidak senang

"Ayah" Jongin mencoba memperingatkan. Mendengar putra tunggalnya yang mengingatkannya membuat tubuh tua itu kembali duduk di atas sofa ruang kerja tuan Do

"Ba—"

Kringgg…. Kringgg…. Kringggg…..

"Maaf, saya akan mengangkat telfon terlebih dahulu" ijin tuan Do untuk mengangkat telfon. Mungkin saja penting, dan memang begitu adanya

Raut wajah tuan Do berubah menjadi tidak tenang sesaat setelah telfon di matikan. Mata tuanya kini telah di hiasi lingkaran hitam

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini di Korea?" semua mata tertuju pada tuan Do, menuntut jawaban akan ucapan pria tua itu, "Tetua Hong memanggil keluarga kami untuk membicarakan masalah ini"

Semua langsung terdiam saat mendengar kata 'tetua Hong' dari mulut tuan Do. Dengan gerakan cepat tuan Do memerintahkan seorang bawahannya untuk memesan tiket penerbangan pertama pagi ini ke Korea

TBC

P.S: chap 6 update, gue rasa ff ini udah hampir selese. Mungkin part depan atau depannya lagi ff ini bakal end. Gue udh nyangka sih kalau ni ff kaga bakal nyampe 10 part :v

P.S.S: karena ini udah hampir end, boleh dong gue minta review dari kalian senoah. Gue pengen di ahir ff ini orang-orang yang baca nih ff bakal bereaksi menyatakan sesuatu yang uwaow/?

SEE U NEXT TIME MY LOVELY*CIVOKIN ATU ATU*


End file.
